


Dog Adventures

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Quickies, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude your dog’s balls are huge.”  </p><p>Stiles and the family dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> do you still take requests? you dont have to but can i request stiles/the family dog?
> 
> Here you go anon!

“Dude your dog’s balls are huge.” Scott commented one afternoon when the two of them were watching a movie together, a bowl of popcorn sat in the middle of them on the sofa while Stiles’ terrier, Russell, was grooming himself. He was sitting on the middle of the carpet with his tiny leg in the air, lapping away at his furry cock and balls like nobody’s business. Stiles knew his dog has massive balls, and a big dick to match, it was partly the reason he and his father had adopted him from the shelter. It was hilarious watching the terrier run around in excitement, the furry sack swaying between his legs and sometimes getting in the way whenever he sat. The rather large endowment didn’t seem to bother Russell and while it was funny for the teenagers to watch his overly sexual dog hump at their legs, it didn’t humor John.

After a couple months of the dog’s continuous leg humping, John Stilinski had enough and was going to take Russell to the vet to get him fixed, but Stiles had held the terrier in his arms, almost protecting the dog from his father. He was quick to come to Russell’s aid. “Dad it’s inhumane! How would you like it if a doctor cut _your_ balls off?”

“If he mates with a bitch and has puppies, then what? Stiles, he’s obviously frustrated. We could help him in the long run.” John had been the victim to many of Russell’s escapades, sending the terrier to his bed in anger. Stiles didn’t know why it was so offensive to him, Scott only laughed when his leg was captured in Russell’s grasp to be used and he was definitely not complaining about Russell being sexual. He and his dog had a secret that only they could keep, it started a couple months after they’d adopted Russell and Stiles found him humping a pillow, it got the teen curious to see if he could get his terrier off and it escalated from there.

“Well, he’s trained and we always keep him on the leash when he’s outside.” Stiles argued back and forth with his father about Russell, here weren’t any bitches around their neighbourhood, but there was a needy slut who loved his dog in all ways possible. He knew he’d won when he pulled out the trump card; his doe eyes and pouty lips, cuddling him dog close so Russell could lick at his cheek. John was a sucker for his son and soon he waved the two of them away and Russell was free to stride around the house once more now that his balls were safe.

His father went to the home office to work on some of the files he brought home, and Stiles was free to play around with his dog. Normally he would wait until John had gone out the house to work, phoning ahead saying he would be coming home late so the teen had plenty of time to plan his night with his doggy lover. But with his father in the house not only did Stiles have an invisible time limit – not knowing when John could walk into his room at any time – and there was another set of ears in the house so Stiles had to be quiet. Still, the teen played along like normal and called Russell up into his room once the coast was clear. The terrier knew as soon as Stiles called for him upstairs that he was in for a treat; it wasn’t usual that he was allowed in their rooms.

Stiles went through his usual routine; pulling his curtains closed so no one could peek in, his trousers and underwear coming off and grabbing the lube from the bedside dresser. He also made sure to shut the door, not wanting his father to suddenly walk in and get the surprise of his life, lifting Russell up onto the bed because the tiny terrier wasn’t big enough to jump up on his own. Relaxing back into his pillows, Stiles slipped a finger in his hole, wetting the way for another digit to be added and stretched, he had to be quick because he knew his dog got impatient after a while and he wouldn’t care if the teen was prepared or not.

Russell sat and watched the show for a short while before he got fed up, licking his sheath when the pink tip of his doggy cock poked out, and padding around Stiles’ legs letting out little huffs. Three fingers were enough to be safe; while Russell’s dick was big in proportion to his body, it wasn’t the size that he could properly be satisfied with. It couldn’t reach him deep inside where he truly craved it. He giggled when the terrier’s small tongue lapped over the tip of his cock, tasting his salty precum. “Oh good boy, look here.”

Stiles spread his legs and guided Russell between his legs where the dog kept licking over his dick, going further down until his cold nose was pressed up against Stiles’ hole, sniffing the strange scent of musk with the chemical tang of lube. He began to lick at his stretched out hole much to Stiles’ pleasure, his hands wandering up his shirt to pinch and play with his nipples. “Oh yeah, such a good boy. Uhn, good doggy.”

He realised after a couple of round with Russell, the dog was a lot more excited with praise for his efforts, barrelling on with confidence knowing he had his owner’s approval. His tongue laved at the twitching hole one last time before he jumped his small body up, attempting to mount his bitch. “That’s it baby, need some help?”

Stiles’ hole was twitching with anticipation, lifting the terrier’s fluffy front legs up to rest on his stomach so the sheath was lined up with the teen’s ass. He was quick to get things going, reaching down once more to grip the dog’s member and jacking him off until those small hips began humping. “Fuck my hand, mm, gonna make your bitch feel so good.”

He kept a loose grip on Russell’s sheath, guiding it to his hole and holding it there so the dog could find his mark. It didn’t take long, the moment that tip poked inside, the terrier began hammering away at his ass. His front paws scraped off Stiles’ stomach and found purchase on the teen’s spread thighs so he could pull himself closer, getting that doggy dick deep into Stiles’ hole. Now that the small dog was humping, Stiles could take his time to enjoy being fully fucked, holding onto the sheets while the feel of Russell’s furry stomach rubbing his leaking cock and the dog’s thickening shaft banged repeated into his sweet spot. “That’s it…! Oh, good boy. Fuck your bitch, f-fuck me.”

He didn’t care that he could hear himself babbling praise to his doggy, he probably should have being that his father was in the house and might hear him, but he was too far gone. He didn’t care, he just loved the feeling of Russell’s cock filling him, and the fact that he was getting depraved pleasure from his dog, made his stomach coil as he got closer to climax. He couldn’t help it, doggy cock just felt _so good_. “Mm, yeah. Fuck me with that big dick.”

He could feel Russell’s cock starting to fill out in the base and it made his mouth water because _god_ he was going to knot. Tie him like a bitch and make him take his watery dog cum. The knot bumped against his ass with every frantic thrust, this was the part that Stile craved the most. Feeling like a bitch in heat whenever he was stuck to his dog, the terrier’s cum splashing in his ass with nowhere else to go but deeper inside him. He imagined that Russell’s jizz would get him pregnant with little puppies and they would nurse milk from his plumped up nipples while the terrier marked his territory by tying him again. Stiles let out a gasp at the feeling of Russell’s knot popping in and out of his rim, growing more and more until it finally got too big to be pulled out. “Oh god yes, fill me up. Knot my pussy, baby.”

The terrier continued to hunch his hips gently before finally hitting his climax, halting and lolling his tongue out to pant heartily while he dumped his doggy cum in Stiles. The sensation of it spurting rhythmically against his inner walls and the dog’s stomach rubbing the underside of his twitching dick was finally enough to pull Stiles’ orgasm out of his balls, whimpering when his own member jerked and pumped out his own release onto his stomach, running down his skin to finally soak into the sheets below. He didn’t notice, his mind too blissed out from his orgasm and doggy cum in his hole. “Good doggy, knotted your bitch up real good…”

After a moment’s peace, Russell began to pull away from Stiles and attempted to tug his knot free from Stiles’ sensitive rim. The terrier turned around awkwardly, whining when he couldn’t get far but the teen was quick to rest a hand on the furry back, soothing his dog. “Stay, s-stay boy.”

It didn’t normally take long for Russell to pop free, while he was well endowed for a dog his size, he still didn’t have enough to fully keep his cock locked inside for a long period of time. It took a couple of minutes until Russell’s tugging paid off, padding to the other side of the bed to lick at his length while Stiles’ hole leaked watery dog cum onto the sheets. Their fucking was good, he couldn’t complain about that, but something inside him wasn’t fully satisfied, like an itch that needed scratching deep inside that he was unable to achieve with Russell. Maybe he needed a bigger dog?


	2. He got a bigger dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got so much love for the first chapter, I thought I might as well add another one!

It took Stiles months of begging his father for John to finally cave in. Russell was docile at the tender age of four, he didn’t rival any of the dogs in the park and he only humped people’s legs when he hadn’t fucked Stiles for a while, he could handle another four legged friend running around. John mentioned getting another smaller dog but Stiles was quick to speak up. “No I want a big dog, like the k9 unit at the station.”

So they decided on going to the shelter that they adopted Russell from when John half a day free, driving down in the cop car and pulling into the parking lot. The lady was so polite, leading the Stilinski pair through the many rows of canines ranging in sizes and breeds, it was a lot to choose from and many of the dogs were barking and whining to get attention in hopes they’ll be let out. There were a couple of contenders already like the labradoodle and the german shepard, but Stiles had his own secret list to tick off before he could choose who to take home. He wanted either a big dog or a medium sized one with a big sheath, not fixed – which was hard to find considering it was a shelter and they would neuter after a couple of weeks being brought in – with a good temperament he could work with, eager to breed wouldn’t go amiss either.

Stiles had already chubbed up in his jeans just thinking about a fat cock filling him up all the way. Russell was a good fuck but while his cock was big for a terrier, it didn’t thicken out enough for Stiles to really get into it. Still, what he lost in size was certainly made up for in stamina; that dog could go several rounds without tiring and knotted up each time.

There was a dalmatian that caught Stiles’ eye but when he knelt down to get a closer look he saw it was a girl, pity, she was very beautiful. The labradoodle was next but due to its energetic nature, John didn’t think he would suit the Stilinski family, chuckling to the lady assisting. “One hyperactive boy is enough.”

The german shepard was so friendly when the two of them were allowed in his cage, licking their faces and tail wagging like nobody’s business. John did love him and Stiles quite liked the look of him from all angles, and certainly put him on the maybe list. After a couple other dogs had been set up to be seen, Stiles spotted blue eyes from across where they were standing; a husky from the looks of it. The teen let the two adults discuss while he strode over to the cage and knelt down, inspecting the dog. The moment the pup was noticed he stood up and starting whining excitedly, pushing his side up to the cage door to be petted through the fencing, Stiles noticed then that he had balls and licked his lips unconsciously, practically jumping out of his skin when the lady spoke from behind him. “This is a new one; apparently a husky mix but we don’t know what he’s mixed with. Just came in last week.”

Stiles glanced up at the lady then back down to the pup, listening to her list off the bio of the puppy like the she’s been doing all day. He’s only a year and a half old, brought in by his past owners who couldn’t take care of him anymore, he’s due the snip by the end of the week if he doesn’t get adopted first. Stiles nodded along with her talking as John knelt down next to his son. “Got a name for him yet?”

“We called him Bluey, for his eyes?” The husky turned his head back towards the front, barking up at the lady with anticipation. Stiles had been husky eyes before, how common it was to have blue eyes but these were so bold, it’s the first thing you see about him.

Stiles could see Bluey in his home sleeping alongside Russell or begging to be fed in the morning, in his bed with Stiles prepared for him wet and ready. Swallowing thickly, he glanced over at his father and saw the captivation in John’s eyes; it was easy to see he’d fallen in love with the dog. “Dad, I want Bluey.”

It took a moment but with a nod, John stood up to confront the lady with a hearty grin. “You heard the man, where do we sign?”

Stiles stayed with Bluey while the lady brought John back to the front desk so they could go over adoption papers and payment, sitting next to the cage and sticking his fingers through the fencing so the pup could lick at them. His cock that had calmed down a little from being left alone was filling with blood once more now that his new lover was found. “Soon, buddy. We’re going to have so much fun.”

It was as if Bluey knew what he was saying, letting out a yip and leant more against the cage door, his tail wagging behind him as he sat up straight. It only took a few moments for John to give his details and hand over the money, coming back with the assistant who was brandishing a leash, opening the cage door up and looping it around Bluey’s head to fit comfortably on his neck before letting him out the cage. The husky practically threw himself into Stiles’ arms, whining excitedly and licked at his owner’s face as the teen laughed and hugged the new member of the family. He cupped those fluffy cheeks and peered into those beautiful pools of blue, feeling his father ruffling his hair and chuckle, taking the lead from the lady when she handed it over. They walked out the front doors of the shelter with their new pup who was choking himself with how excited he was, trying to run to the car but John kept pulling him back. “Hopefully he’s not always like this when it comes to walking him.”

“He’s just happy to be free.” Stiles opened the cop car, helping Bluey into the back and getting in alongside him, his father chuckling as he started up the car and pulled out the parking lot. On the way home they were discussing the rules; since John gave into Stiles’ wish about getting a new dog he would have to do the feeding, walking, cleaning up after him and bathing when the pup got muddy because he wasn’t having paw prints tracked through the house. Stiles rolled his eyes but agreed, buzzing with delight because they were almost home and he could wait to let his dog _ravish_ him. It seems Bluey could smell his arousal because he couldn’t keep still, pawing over Stiles’ lap and licking at his face, wanting to know why he smelt so good. When they pulled up into driveway and Stiles awkwardly let Bluey out the car, gripping the leash tight so the dog wouldn’t run away, the radio suddenly picked up stating there was a small time robbery in the town that needed to be looked into.

John sighed deeply and shook his head, strapping his seatbelt back on and picking up the radio and talking into it before looking out the window at his son and overly charged pup. The husky had run around Stiles’ legs and wrapped him up in the lead. “I’ve got to take this, don’t know when I’ll be back. Can you take care of everything here?”

“No problem, I’m sure Russell and Bluey will get along great.” Stiles twirled around to unwind himself from the lead, waving when his father once again pulled out the driveway once more. He didn’t want to seem overly eager but he copied Bluey, running inside the house with him, shutting the door behind them and gripped his crotch through his jeans. He let the pup roam around the house on the lead, letting him sniff the new surroundings and leave his scent around. Russell was happily seated on the sofa but after seeing the new dog he was confused and jumped off to meet the intruder.

The two of them sniffed at each other, Russell with intrigue and Bluey with enthusiasm. They didn’t know what to make of each other but they weren’t growling or showing dominance so Stiles guessed that was a good sign. He sat on the sofa and let the leash off, cupping the husky’s puffy chops. “Alright boy, I’m going to let you into a secret of ours. But you can’t let anyone know, alright?”

Bluey let out a huff and a yip, licking his owner’s face as if to say he understood. Stiles took it and stood up, walking up the stairs and got everything set up like usual, throwing his trousers and underwear aside and grabbing the lube so he could quickly wet his hole up. He didn’t need much preparation, already stretched out from this morning’s session; he was so horny thinking about what kind of dog he would bring home that he let Russell sneak a quickie. He knows it was dangerous with his father in the house again, getting away with it once was a safe but twice was a miracle. He could have strode in at any time to see his son with his legs spread, their family dog humping him for all he was worth and filling his bitch with cum.

God remembering that scene was enough to get Stiles’ flagging cock to stiffen once more as he slipped two fingers in, quickly to add a third and let out a needy whine. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself without his dogs there, pulling his fingers out and poking his head out the door, calling the both of them. Russell was quick to hear, thundering up the stairs and into the bedroom, yapping at the teen’s feet while Bluey peered up at them from the bottom of the stairs. He seemed confused at first but Stiles called him again and patted his thigh, which got him moving awkwardly, seems the pup hasn’t handled stairs before.

Once they entered the room, Stiles shut the door so there wasn’t any distraction. He lifted Russell up onto the bed and scratched under his chin, maybe he should let the terrier show their new family member what they were in for. He could try to let the husky in first to see if he understood but it wasn’t something that most dogs could get the hang of in the first try. Stiles moved to the edge of the bed and spread his legs, patting his thighs to get the husky’s attention. Bluey bounded over and placed his paws on the bed to lean down, lapping at Stiles’ face and causing the teen to giggle and swat him away playfully. “Nooo, silly. Down here, look boy!”

He pat on his thighs once more and lifted Bluey’s front legs off the bed, spreading his legs once more as the pup stuck his nose into Stiles’ crotch. He didn’t do much; just a sniff at Stiles’ leaking cock and earning a scratch behind the ears but it was easy to see the dog didn’t know what he was meant to do. Russell did though and yapped at the teen, humping the air in impatience and how could Stiles say no to that, moving back on the bed and lifting the small terrier onto his stomach but Russell had other ideas first. He moved off Stiles’ body and lapped at the precum on his cock before sticking his nose against the teen’s hole, tongue flat and needy to taste all of him. “Oh yeah, that’s it buddy.”

He didn’t want to rush Russell but he had been hard practically all day and if the dog continued to lick then he’d cum in no time. He reached down between the terrier’s sheath, jacking him off until his hips started to hunch and pulled him close, aiming him to his ass. With a little angling, Russell found his mark and rested his paws on Stiles’ stomach, pumping his doggy cock deep inside, eager to fill his bitch up. Stiles groaned in delight and turned his head towards Bluey who was watching the scene in front of him with curious fascination, jumping up a little so his front legs were up on the bed to get a closer look. Stiles took the time to reach out and cup the husky’s sheath, panting wantonly when the slippery dog cock slicked his hand up. He couldn’t wait until that thick dick was inside him. “That’s it, fuck me. Good boy, fuck me baby.”

He pet Russell’s small head as the terrier lolled his tongue out, his doggy cock jabbed into his prostate at random to make Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head. The small dog didn’t last very long, the base of his cock thickening up to form a knot that Stiles always drooled at because that bulging piece of meat always felt _so damn good._ The knot popped in and out rhythmically until it was too big for Stiles’ rim, locking him inside to pour his cum. Bluey took the stopping as his turn, attempting to get up on the bed only to have Stiles shushing him with a pat on the head, trying to sooth the husky as Russell’s hips humped a little more. “Haah, not yet buddy… Russell’s first, stay boy…”

Russell made quick work of dumping his cum inside, turning away and tugging his knot against Stiles’ hole and the teen didn’t stop him, groaning softly and laying a hand on Bluey’s fur as he felt his ass being stretched around the thickened meat. The gush of watery cum spilling onto the sheets was the ticket, and the pup was quick to stick his nose between Stiles’ legs and lap Russell’s cum away. The terrier wasn’t much for niceties so after he came he padded away to the other side of the bed to clean his large dick, but Stiles didn’t care much about him right now, turning his body towards the husky and whining in pleasure as Bluey’s tongue ravished him. “Oh baby, oh good boy. Bluey’s gonna fuck his bitch now, isn’t he baby?”

He slid off the bed and turned around, kneeling and leaning over the mattress. He’s seen these positions in dog porn all the time but because Russell had been too short, he’d never gotten the chance. Now that he had Bluey, he could get down on all fours whenever the husky wanted him and get fucked thoroughly like a bitch he craved to be. Bluey was a little confused at how to get things moving, pacing behind Stiles whining softly and the teen kneeled up to grip the pup’s sheath, licking his lips when the red tip of his cock poked out. “Got a nice cock on you don’t you boy?”

The pup paused a moment before humping Stiles’ hand, his hips jack-rabbiting and the teen had to let go or the husky would have knotted right then and there. Fuck, what did he get himself into? Not that he was complaining; he was going to be rode and _fuck_ he was so ready. It seems all he needed was just a little push to show him what to do and that it was alright to do it, his tail wagging with a difference kind of excitement. Stiles knelt up against the bed and spread his ass, calling the pup closer until he felt the husky’s breath against his neck, grasping that bulging cock and positioning it to his hole, gasping when those paws leapt up to take purchase of his hips.

“That’s it, good boy. Fuck me _haah_ , hard.” Stiles praised breathily to the husky as he mounted the teen, he didn’t need much ordering after his cock caught on Stiles’ rim, letting instincts take over. He shoved his dick deep inside without a second thought and Stiles was so glad he let the terrier because he doesn’t think he prepared himself enough for Bluey’s harsh ramming. “F-Fuck, _fuck_ , god y- _yeah_ …!”

Stile couldn’t breathe it was so good, a bulky body moving over him and a cock thicker than Russell’s was probing him in places that he’s never been touched. He had to grab the sheets for dear life, his own body being jostled from the energetic puppy’s stamina. His cock was tingling from Russell’s frantic thrusts but now, being bent over his bed and used like a hole for his dog’s pleasure, his own cock bouncing against his stomach with each thrust, he was about to explode. “O-Ohh god… Fuh, fuck me.”

He knew he was babbling nonsense to his dogs, praising them with a sloppy mouth while Russell came over to investigate what was making Stiles so loud. He licked into the teen’s mouth and while it may be disgusting at any other time, Stiles stuck his tongue out and let the terrier get his fill. He didn’t care right now, because Bluey’s harsh fucking brought Stiles to a quick climax. He didn’t have to touch himself, the doggy cock inside him rubbing insistently on his sweet spot was enough for him to spray cum over the covers hanging over the side of the bed.

“Fucking big cock, g-guhd boy. Good boy. Yes, _yeah_ , feels sho _good_ …”  Russell had jumped off the bed because he wasn’t getting enough attention, but Stiles couldn’t think with Bluey’s knot pushing against his swollen rim. God it felt so big pushing up against him, it popped in once, twice, but the pup pulled away and jumped off Stiles’ back before it could stick. “Nooo…”

The teen slumped against the bed and panted softly, his hole aching as he watched Bluey lick at his cock that was spurting cum over his carpet, his knot throbbing and wide enough that it couldn’t slip back into his furry sheath. He’d sucked off Russell plenty of times and even let the terrier hump his face and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the cock in front of him. It was a shame they didn’t tie but it was their first time together, they had plenty of years to come to be filled with that watery cum that Stiles craved so much. Instead, Stiles crawled under the husky and moaned softly when a spurt of hot cum hit his cheek before he could get his mouth on it. Bluey moved around a little but didn’t protest when Stiles shoved that fat cock down his throat.

It was defiantly bigger than Russell’s, the length being the size of an average human dick, the knot as big as a tennis ball all raw and reddened with veins that were pulsing on his tongue. He gulped the salty cum like he was dying of thirst, making a small noise when he felt a tongue lap at his thighs; Russell must want another round. He didn’t care, sorting himself out onto his back and spreading his legs so the terrier could have as many rounds as he wanted. Soon enough Russell jumped up and began to fuck his hips, his cock bumping against his own spent cock. “Mm…”

After being stretched out by Bluey, it was easy for Russell to enter once Stiles positioned the dog’s cock to his hole. Hammering his cock inside for all it’s worth, his knot already formed so it kept slipping in and out of his used ass which brought pleasurable tremors up Stiles’ spine. He tried to deep throat Bluey’s cock but his lips couldn’t go around the knot, it was good enough for him to just suckle the engorged length and swallow his cum. He was satisfied being tag teamed by both his dogs, Russell tying in his ass once more and filling him with another load, he was in heaven being his doggy’s pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get enough love with this chapter, there may be another one on the way. Give me ideas, maybe Stiles get's caught? Do they get another dog? Who knows!


	3. More Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this took a while sorry guys, I went overboard a little. 
> 
> I took ideas from many of the different comments and smushed them together, I hope you enjoy. There's a possibility I'll continue this so I'll leave it open if anyone has ideas.

Bluey was perfectly happy with his new life; fresh food, shelter and warmth, enough love and attention that he could ever want. He also had Stiles to satisfy his needs whenever he asked, all he had to do was nose between Stiles’ ass and the teen’s eyes would blow wide with lust, making sure his father was occupied for a long time so he could take the pup to his room. Or if no one was home and Bluey’s snout nudged against his legs he just tugged his trousers down and let the husky have him right then and there. Of course Stiles has also been the victim of the husky’s energetic ways, waking up in the middle of the night to the feel of wetness around his ass. Bluey had found a way to get up on the bed and lap at his hole, easy access since the teen always got too hot in the night so he didn’t wear any clothes to bed. The dog would lick at him until Stiles just couldn’t hold back anymore, hanging off the side of the bed and letting Bluey mount him. He had to bite down on his sheets while the dog hammered away at him, him moaning might have woken John up and he did not want a half asleep sheriff wandering into his room while he was getting knotted by the family pup. He was too tired to get hard, but it still felt amazing and when Bluey’s knot popped inside him, filling him up while his furry hips continued humping in short bursts was enough to rock his thin frame to sleep once more.

Russell had seemed to get jealous of the sudden escalation of sex between Stiles and Bluey, showing his agitation whenever the teen was alone by grabbing his leg and humping it until the teen gave into him. He was there first and Stiles did feel a little guilty that he was being left out but then he remembered the way Bluey would fill him up like he always wanted and he swallowed the guilt with a taste of watery dog jizz. Well, there were thing that he could do with Russell that he wouldn’t do with Bluey; like letting the terrier fuck his face, moaning around the cock that rammed deep into his throat and knot his lips, forcing Stiles to gulp down all of Russell’s cum. He could admit that he was scared of letting Bluey fuck his face, he didn’t want the pup to get too excited and choke him to death, he certainly didn’t want his father to find him in a mixed pool of semen and saliva.

It was a miracle no one had caught him yet. There were moments when he was close; his mouth stuffed with Russell’s small cock while the terrier rested his paws on the teen’s shoulders, the sheriff coming up the stairs once he finished dishing up their breakfasts. When he opened the door, Stiles was tugging a shirt on while Russell was curled up on the bed with a content look on his face. “You’re going to be late for school at this rate.”

Stiles doesn’t think his father knows anything, but he made sure to not do anything unless John was at work.

It was difficult to handle school and his secret relationships while not being able to tell anyone that he had been gagging around a dog’s knot that very morning and will probably have it again later. He wouldn’t change it for the world though, even if it was hard for him to look his father in the eye sometimes and he always had a pack of chewing gum on him whenever he was out to hide the possible stench of dog musk from his breath. They were like his lovers, he gave them everything he could and in return they gave their loyalty and adoration.

Stiles thought he was being good at hiding his secret from everyone but whenever he was walking his dogs, his neighbour Derek would give him this look. It wasn’t threatening or full of disgust, more like when a parent knew their kid ate the last cookie but let it slide when they denied the accusation. That _I know what you did, and you probably know that I know_ look. Derek had moved to the outskirts of the neighbourhood a couple of years ago because the city wasn’t a place to keep his pack of dogs. The house in the woods was enough that he got peace and quiet as well as letting them roam free to do whatever they wanted, of course they still all went out for walks through the park. Stiles used to help walk Derek’s dogs when he first came, it wasn’t easy holding five leashes in two hands, especially when one of them was so hyper and kept tugging to get ahead.

So when Derek knocked on his door with an offer to help with the dogs once more, Stiles was nervous to say the least. He still accepted, but when they got into Derek’s car and pulled out the driveway he knew something was going to happen, but he didn’t know if it would turn out good or bad. Stiles already had a small obsession with liking dogs _that way_ when he started to help with the small pack and often fantasised about them while he was walking them, but never acted on those thoughts until Russell came along. “Why the sudden need for my help?”

“I got a new dog, he’s quite a handful to train. The other guys aren’t helping so I need someone to distract them.” Derek pulled into the small clearing and parked, getting out and heading up to his house. Stiles could hear the barking from here and his hole clenched as his imagination ran wild once more, following the older man up the leafy path to the house. When the door opened he was greeted by two greyhounds sniffing at his legs as if they knew what he was thinking just moments ago. There was one dog he remembered from a couple of years ago, kneeling down to greet the old retriever and letting him lick at his face. Derek was quick to press the clicker from his pocket, the dogs listening to his silent order to back off and returned inside to continue whatever they were doing before they arrived.

Though some of the furniture was new and the place had been renewed to a more pet friendly environment, Stiles could still remember where most things were from memory. There was a dog cage in the living room with a beagle inside, their tail wagging excitedly and letting out a yap when they saw Derek. Stiles let his hands brush along the fur of the pack dogs as he walked by, though he was only familiar with one dog, they still acted as if he was a lost long companion and followed him around. Probably in hopes he had a treat in his pocket, or maybe they could smell the load in his ass from earlier in the day. “So, what do you want me to do with these guys?”

“You’ll be doing the same as before; walking, feeding, and bathing if they get too dirty. I’ll check up on you once in a while when I’m not busy with work or training Rufus.” Derek set a hand on the top of the cage, hearing the beagle whine with anticipation to be let out. He wasn’t. Instead, Derek led Stiles around to where the dog bowls were, the leashes, the garage where he’d bathe them if necessary. The teen felt almost nostalgic, like he was fifteen again just learning the ropes of voluntary work. He got introduced to the pack, the twin greyhounds Dee and Dum, Rits the ridgeback, Cooper the boxer was the youngest of the pack with the most energy, and of course he knew Sam from before. “They just need an afternoon walk and dinner today but I’ll write a list for the week.”

With that, he left Stiles to get on with things while he returned to the living room to release Rufus from the confines of the overly large cage. Funny that Derek got a dog like that considering he always had a thing for big dogs who could keep up with the pack, but that wasn’t any of his business. Collecting the leashes Stiles called the dogs he could hook them up, Cooper was the first to barrel to him and jump up at the sign of a walk but once the hook was latched onto his collar he calmed down a little so the teen could attend to the other members of the pack. It was a little difficult to walk five dogs but he felt slightly superior with all these canines listening to his every order, though they were probably just trying to impress the possible bitch in the group.

While it was fun being with all these dogs, watching people’s eyes watch him with this well trained pack with a glint of smugness in his eyes, he could tell Sam was more interested than him than the walk. The retriever was sticking close to him and not with the rest of the dogs out in front, almost keeping an eye on him. Maybe because he was familiar with the teen all those years ago and still remembers or maybe it was because he was getting on in age and couldn’t be as energetic as the younger members of the pack, but it made Stiles hot under the collar. He imagined Sam sticking close because the dog knew his secret and wanted in, could smell other dogs on him, _in_ him, and wanted to make Stiles his own personal bitch.

He didn’t want Derek getting suspicious about him being with the dogs for too long, he already had an inkling the man knew something was up. So he hurried the walk through the park, only for Cooper to roll in mud much to his distress. “No, Cooper! Bad dog!”

Great, his first afternoon and he had to clean the most excited pup of the pack and was probably going to smell like wet dog all the way home. Thank small miracles that the other dogs were too mature to follow the boxer’s lead. Stiles brought them home in under an hour, lifting the garage door up and opened the door to the house to let the other dogs off their leashes so they could roam free, keeping a tight hold of Cooper’s lead. The boxer knew his fate, whining miserably as he was brought to the corner of the room where the hose and dog shampoo was. “Well if you didn’t roll in mud, you wouldn’t be in this problem, buddy.”

Stiles was being so good, nothing even crossed his mind while he was scrubbing the dog down and soaping him up. It was only when Sam wandered back into the garage and sat next to him that the idea popped into his head; was Sam jealous the boxer was getting all the attention and not him? He glanced over at Sam, the retriever watching the teen’s every move it was almost creepy. Cooper didn’t seem to care, wanting the shampoo filled punishment to be over already and seemed to ignore when Stiles’ hands paused on his stomach. He could do this now, real quick, and no one would know. Gulping, Stiles brushed his knuckles over Cooper’s sheath, slightly dap from the hose before and pulled his hand away when the boxer turned his head. Of course the dog didn’t understand; he was fixed, they all were because it made them easier to handle if they weren’t being controlled by their hormones.

It wasn’t worth it, with the small amount of time he was going to spend here and the risk of getting caught was too high. So Stiles let it slide, hosing Cooper down and shutting the water off, only getting to rub the towel on him a couple times before he was bounding away for freedom. Shaking his head, the teen tidied up when he noticed that Sam hadn’t moved from his spot and continued to watch him. He didn’t know what the dog wanted, he tried to give him a treat or lead him into the house but Sam wasn’t having any of it and just kept staring at him. In the end, Stiles gave up and knelt down next to the retriever and pet his golden fur. “What do you want from me?”

As if that was the key he was waiting for, Sam paced around the teen almost inspecting him before getting behind Stiles and knocking him down. He was surprised but luckily put his hands out to break his fall, Sam mounting him and humping against his clothed ass. This was too sudden, he still had his clothes on for fuck sake and the door was wide open that Derek could walk through any moment and catch him being used by a dog. Stiles tried to struggle out of Sam’s grip but the retriever growled deep in his throat, not letting up in hopes that there would magically be a hole for him to fuck. “Please buddy, not now –.”

Stiles could only think of what he would do when Bluey got too excited, pushing himself to stand and soon enough Sam’s paws had slipped from his waist and fallen down in frustration. His hips humped the air a little before stopping and Sam barked up at Stiles as if to show his offense, giving him a look as if to say _you going to do something about this?_ He really shouldn’t be letting the dog win him over, but being taken by surprise and feeling that thick dog cock bump against his ass was enough to turn him on, kneeling down once more to face the retriever. This was his first day, he couldn’t risk getting caught but a quick handjob would be fine right? Right.

So he pet down Sam’s body until his hand found the furry sheath, biting his lip to hide a groan as he took hold and began jerking the dog off. Sam took a moment before his hips hunched once more, fucking Stiles’ hand for all of its worth and _fuck_ was that hot. He could never get over how amazing it was to be a toy for a dogs sexual needs, they didn’t care for Stiles’ comfort and chased their own release. His hand was getting slippery from Sam’s precum but he persevered because he could feel the base thickening up with a knot. Something in the back of his mind said he shouldn’t let Sam pop a knot because it would be a while until it deflates but he was too in the moment to actually care, squeezing the base and watching the retriever climax over the floor. “Oh _god_ …”

Sam hunched his hips a little more before stopping, his tongue out and panting as he turned his head to Stiles obviously pleased with himself. The teen let go of the dog’s knot with a little regret but he couldn’t think about that at the moment because he had to make the furry pack their dinner. Leaving the retriever in the garage with the door open so he could come through if he wanted to, Stiles hurried into the pantry to get the dog food out and squished it into each bowl. The other dogs looked on with hunger and a little curiosity, Stiles liked to think they knew what he was doing a few minutes earlier and could smell his arousal because holy shit he was so hard and ready to be fucked. Instead, the teen just placed the bowls in their respected places and watched the dogs eat, Sam coming out the garage at the sound of familiar metal touching the floor, his cock hanging between his legs still spurting watery cum.

He had to get the fuck out of here before he did something else he regrets, placing the leashes on their hooks. Derek popped his head round the door then, looking tired but with a sense of pride behind those eyes. “Want me to drop you off home?”

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” It was a little awkward in the car, he swears he could smell the musk of Sam’s cock on his hand and prays to whoever’s out there that it was just his imagination and Derek couldn’t smell it. They didn’t say anything as Stiles left the car, hurrying inside and getting ambushed by Bluey who seemed very interested why the teen smelled like several other dogs. Stiles could hear his father cooking in the kitchen but right now he needed to cum so bad, ever so slowly taking the husky up to his room, the pup delighted to put his scent back on his bitch.

Stiles didn’t have much time before his dad would come ask him how much dinner he wanted or what he got up to with Derek, so he shut his door once the husky was inside and quickly yanked his trousers down. He went through the drawer for lube and was fast to prepare himself, he honestly didn’t care right now if he wasn’t stretched out enough, the burn of a fat dog cock would still feel good right now. Getting on all fours, he patted his ass and called Bluey over, the husky lapping at his ass right away like it was second nature for him now and while it was hot, he needed more. He reached under the pup and grabbed his sheath, jacking him off a little and let go once Bluey’s hips started humping the air. “Come on, fuck me baby.”

The husky continued to lap at his ass and Stiles had to jerk him off again for Bluey to get to the point of mounting the teen. The slippery cock bumped against his ass and left little slick imprints behind before Bluey found his mark and thrust in suddenly, taking Stiles’ breatout of his lungs. He couldn’t reach down and touch himself with the weight of the husky leaning on him, but the sensation of that wet doggy cock inside him was enough, the erratic pace was _so_ _fucking good_. “Uhn, yeah good boy, _fuck_ me.”

With the impending time limit hanging over his head Stiles didn’t actually want to be knotted right now but there it was, that thick meat at the base of Bluey’s cock was pressing against his ass, trying to push its way in. He could already feel the little spurts of precum against his inner walls, sending pleasurable tingles up his spine and fuck he was so close, just a little more –. “Oh _fuck_.”

The harsh nudging on his rim was enough for all the days sexual tension to climax, Stiles came on the carpet while biting his lip to hide his groan. He tightened around Bluey’s doggy cock, milking him as the pup kept fucking him through his orgasm. Stiles’ arms were trembling from holding himself up, his bones like jelly after his climax but he couldn’t fall down now with the husky holding his hips, so he clenching his hole in hopes that the dog’s knot couldn’t pop inside. It would be a disaster if he was caught while stuck to his pup, unable to explain to his father. Bluey’s knot grew bigger still but it didn’t catch on Stiles’ rim and soon enough the husky moved off the teen, his cock being pulled out causing Stiles to gasp and go limp on the carpet. “Good boy, mm…”

He lay still and attempted to get his breathing back, feeling Bluey lapping at his twitching hole and while it was soothing, Stiles could feel his cock stir, rolling away and getting up. The husky tried jumping up, wanting another round in hopes he could knot his bitch but Stiles kept pushing him away, trying to pull his trousers up. “No, we’ll continue tonight baby.”

Stile was quick to get dressed and hurry down the stairs, greeting his father as if nothing happened. They ate like normal, discussed school and work as well as Derek’s new work for him. It was as if moments before, Stiles _wasn’t_ full of dog cock.

\--

The next day, Stiles drove out early to Derek’s place with his eyes blurry and body sated. He wouldn’t do anything that could jeopardise his secret, he gulped a mouthful of Russell’s cum this morning and his ass was raw from being knotted all night by Bluey. Hopefully that was enough for him to not give into the urge of satisfying Sam and ignoring when the retriever gave him that look, or tried to mount him again.

He pulled into the clearing and made his way up to the house, knocking and hearing the dogs barking inside. Derek opened the door and tugged Rufus’ collar to hold him back so the beagle wouldn’t jump up on him in excitement. They didn’t need much conversation between the two; Stiles already knew what to do once he was given the list Derek wrote up last night. They’d already had their breakfast so next he had to let them out the back so they can mar their territory and whatever dogs do when allowed to roam free outside, as long as their energy drained enough where they wouldn’t be a problem then he didn’t mind. Opening the back door, he collected the whistle that Derek provided because apparently a couple of the dogs like to be far away from the house when off the leash to do their business.

The dogs ran out the door and off into the woods excitedly, parading nearby before going off to chase little woodland critters. Sam stayed behind to sit with Stiles on the back step, giving him a look as if to say _let’s continue where we left off,_ but the teen was heavily ignoring the retriever. He shouldn’t give in to any dog whenever they want something, or they’d become spoilt. He wasn’t going to involve Russell or Bluey though because they were like his lovers, he couldn’t deny them anything; this was a completely different matter. Instead Stiles kept his eyes on the dogs nearby who were digging holes in the dirt, hearing the backdoor open and a yap before Rufus barrelled down the steps and off to join his fellow pack members. “Sam really likes you.”

“Maybe because he remembers me from back then?” He wasn’t going to let a simple question get to him, Derek didn’t know anything. It was just paranoia because he knows he shouldn’t be touching someone’s pet like that, shouldn’t be doing it at all really. Derek sat down next to him with a packet of crisps as his breakfast, reaching out to pat Sam’s head approvingly when the retriever didn’t try to beg for a snack.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes to watch Cooper, the overly energetic boxer, chase a rabbit into its hole and continued to bark at it like that was going to get the poor creature to come out. For a moment things were easy, almost laid back that he could relax, when Derek spoke once more with his hand in Sam’s golden fur. “How long have you had your dogs?”

“Uh, a while. Maybe just over a year?” He didn’t know where this was going, but he wasn’t saying anything to incriminate. This was harmless chit chat, nothing to worry about. Derek kept asking him innocent questions about what breed were they, how old they were and what were they like on a daily basis. He even gave some tips about Bluey’s tantrums when he had to take a bath after rolling in mud and tracking it through the house, he swears that husky was one whiny baby when he wanted to be.

Sam whined happily when Derek scratched between his ears, his tail thumping against Stiles’ leg. The retriever was old and wise; he was considered the second top dog after Derek and always seemed to get the respect from the other dogs. Their arrangement was different from Stiles’ little bunch, Russell and Bluey were more like a part of the family instead of a pack, they weren’t trained but still new the rules after being told. But he liked the management that Derek kept, every dog he ever took in were from shelters or rescued. It was a good choice, dogs are so much kinder when they’ve been adopted in a shelter for some reason, as if they know that they have a savior and want to be loyal to their owner. Stiles stroked along Sam’s back with the tips of his mouth lifting into a warm smile, Derek clicking at the retriever to go do his business and turning his head to the teen. “So how long have you been fucking them?”

Stiles choked on his spit.

He knew  it, he fucking knew Derek was suspicious about it but he could have been more subtle. Fuck, what was he going to do? Derek knew, was he going to use that against him? Blackmail him into doing unspeakable things? He gulped thickly and tried to read the other man’s face just in case he could read what Derek was thinking. “Eight months, could be longer.”

“You enjoy it?”

“Yes.” There wasn’t any disgust on Derek’s face, then again there wasn’t any happiness in it either, it remained stoic and at the moment that was so _not_ helping Stiles calm down. Would Derek tell his dad? He could go to jail for this, have Bluey and Russell taken away from him, he couldn’t live with that.

Derek crumpled the empty crisp packet in his hands and stuffed it into his jeans, leaning so his back hit the top step. Stiles remained silent but he could feel his legs shaking, the idea to run sounding very logical right now. No, he had to listen to what Derek wanted, the ball was in his court after all. “Do your dog’s enjoy it?”

“Probably more than me, if I’m being honest.” There was no use lying to Derek now, the man knew too much and a part of him that had wanted to brag to someone about his sexual life was just bursting forward. He wanted to say he wasn’t a virgin, that he had lovers and it doesn’t matter that they were four legged because they satisfied him every night. Derek took a moment with a nod, whistling for Sam to come over once more because the retriever had been staying close anyway. He ran his hands through the golden fur and cupped those furry cheeks, not minding the puffs of dog breath.

“Yesterday, you did something to Sam, didn’t you?” He wasn’t looking at Stiles but he already knew the teen had paled. He remembers last night after coming back from dropping Stiles off, seeing Sam’s cock just hanging between his legs red and proud with his expression almost smug, as if to say they both knew what Stiles had done. “Did you force it?”

“What? No! Sam mounted _me_! I jerked him off to make him happy, that’s all.” How could Derek even think that? He may like dogs and yeah he was getting kind of turned on just thinking about Sam’s thick cock and how wet it was when he fucked his hand, but he wouldn’t force them to do anything they don’t want to. He was lucky that Russell and Bluey loved to fuck him because there are plenty of dogs who wouldn’t look at their owner bending over and think that it’s their chance to mate.

Derek let go of Sam’s face, letting the dog sit between then two of them and thought about it. He’d never been in this kind of situation before but it was as if Sam was looking forward to a next time, his eyes gleaming in hope whenever he sat next to the teen. “But you wanted him to fuck you right? Or do you just let your dogs do that?”

The look on Stiles’ face was enough to tell him that he would most definitely do it again, would probably do it right now. He needed to understand what was so great about it, continuing to question Stiles while the other dogs ran around the woods, he could see Cooper barking at something up a tree probably and the twin greyhounds chasing each other’s tails. He liked knowing that he could be caring as well as heavy with discipline, he gave the dogs enough time to be free and cheerful while he also trained them to behave. He was a good owner, giving them simple pleasures and watching how delighted they became with it. With Sam especially; he was the dog he had the longest and the bond was obvious, he wanted to make sure Sam’s needs were always fulfilled.

He wouldn’t have a bitch though, it would bring disruption to the pack so having Stiles here was almost perfect. Most dogs wouldn’t think of a human as something to fuck so having Sam satisfied would be simple enough but if they wanted some action too, Stiles probably wouldn’t object. Thinking it over once more, Derek breathed out and set his hand on Sam’s head. “If you’re comfortable with it, I want you to make my dogs feel good.”

Stiles didn’t really know what to say, that wasn’t really what he was expecting Derek to come out and say. He was thinking more along the lines of _‘I’m calling the cops so you better move out the country’_ or at least _‘never come near me again’_. He blinked in surprise but nodded dumbly, the lump in his throat stopping him was thanking Derek for not handing him over to the authorities. With that, Derek took the whistle from Stiles and stood up, blowing it so the pack could come in. He still didn’t really understand what was going on but something in him had bubbled up; did this mean he was safe to fuck a dog for the first time? He could be caught but Derek wouldn’t care? He wanted to test it out but Sam didn’t look like he wanted to do anything right now, so he let time take its course.

Throughout the day Stiles tended to the pack as normal with the list Derek gave him; feeding them, taking them out for walks and giving them little training sessions which earned them a treat. Sam stuck by him continuously all through the day, whining when he left once he had nothing to do and greeting him when he returned. Derek checked up on him every couple of hours and it was as if they didn’t have a bestial conversation that morning. Stiles didn’t do anything that day but when he came back home he was quick to lift  Russell up and carry him to bed, setting him on the bed and taking his cock in his mouth, letting the terrier fuck his face while he stuffed his fingers in his ass and fisted his cock quickly.

Nothing happened for a couple days much to Stiles’ frustration because he could tell Sam wanted to, kept giving him that look that something was coming but Stiles didn’t know _what_. The retriever followed him around whenever he was there and apparently to Derek, waited for him to return. It was as if he was Stiles’ extra furry limb, and for a moment he thought that the mounting was just a one-time thing until three days later, Cooper decided he would be in playful mood and circled Stiles, rubbing up against his legs where he was sitting on the sofa before jumping up. Stiles didn’t really mind, he could tell the boxer was only playing with him but Sam was quick to start growling at the younger dog, making the teen stop what he was doing and glance over at the retriever. Cooper had back up off the sofa, tail between his legs and confused because he didn’t do anything wrong.

Instead, Sam jumped up and grabbed Stiles’ leg, humping it with intention to leave his mark and he wasn’t going to lie, it was hot. Cooper sat and watched the little show in front of him, he didn’t seem to care that Stiles was being marked as Sam’s property. God, he was Sam’s _bitch_ in this household. “Haah, Sammy…”

He was getting hard from the little display but he couldn’t exactly shake the retriever off his leg right now, so he was patient. Waited until Sam let go and the teen caught a glimpse of his red cock slipping back into his sheath, his mouth watering. Cooper understood the show and trotted away to the other pack members, leaving Stiles alone with Sam and he was not going to wait anymore, standing and yanking his trousers down. He knelt down and stroked along Sam’s golden coat until his hand was under the dog’s body, gripping the heavy sheath. He had a round with Bluey at lunchtime when he went home so he should be slick enough for Sam to have a round at him. “You gonna fuck your bitch, Sammy?”

He jerked the dog off until Sam’s hips were hunching once more but he was surprised when he suddenly mounted his front. This wasn’t a good position for him to be in; he wasn’t being supported and his pants were round his ankles making it hard for him to move or spread his legs, all this would serve was a couple pumps and dissatisfaction. Attempting to stand up to push the retriever off, Stiles sat on the sofa once more to kick his trousers off, Sam pacing in front of him before having enough and jumping up on him once more. He was desperate, he wanted it now.

“A-Alright boy, fuck me.” Stiles spread his legs and reached between the two of them until he could feel the slippery heat that was Sam’s cock. Hiking up his legs more, Stiles positioned Sam and groaned loudly when the dog finally found his mark and thrust in. Those paws rested either side of Stiles’ sides, his tongue lolling out as he pounded the teen’s slim hips for all that they were worth. His hole burned from being stretched so suddenly, Bluey’s cock only helped prepare him but it still stung. He had to grab onto his thighs and hold them up but the angle was perfect, made Sam’s cock jab straight into his sweet spot with each erratic thrust. It was so thick, so hot, it burned but felt so good. “A-Ah, _fuck_. Fuck me, fuck your bitch.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles didn’t have to look to know that Derek was watching them. He must look like a state; legs spread and a dog between them, humping away like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t have anything to say, what _could_ he say? Sorry we’re going to leave a mess, grab a towel because once this guy pops out of him it’s going to be spectacular in all the wrong ways? He’d never had an audience before, smouldering with shame but a small part of him was getting more turned on. He wonders what kind of expression Derek has right now, he bets it’s somewhere between disgust and regret for allowing something so unnatural into his house. It’s not like he could stop now, Sam wouldn’t be impressed one bit.

Derek didn’t know what to do, should he leave them in privacy? Look away like he wasn’t seeing Stiles being fucked by his oldest dog, think this was normal. Sam’s face was so pleased and he’s never seen the retriever with that kind of expression before, sure he’s been fulfilled but not in this way. Why he was jealous of a dog was another question. Stepping closer he saw Stiles’ face pop up, reaching out to pat Sam’s head when the dog lifted it in question. “Are you okay?”

“Y- _Yeah_. Yeah, I’m… Mm fuck, ‘m so good.” He didn’t really know what to say, at least Sam was letting him keep some modesty by covering his lower half with his furry body. He watched as Derek sat down next to him, sitting upright awkwardly like some kid waiting outside the principal’s office. It was almost laughable. He didn’t need to sit and watch the scene but heck, Stiles wasn’t going to stop him. His cock had flagged a little from the interruption but with the feel of Sam’s knot pressing against his rim, it was enough for the blood to rush back to get it hard instead of filling his face. “Oh god. Oh. _Oh_.”

“Is he…?”

“ _Yeah_.” He didn’t need Derek’s commentary but it was kind of hot with the man staring at his body like that, Sam’s knot popping in and pressing right up against his prostate before gushing his watery dog cum into his ass. His eyes rolled close because god that was his favorite part and if it wasn’t for Derek coming in he would have cum right then and there. It wasn’t enough for him to cum after going soft but fuck he was so close already, letting go of his thighs and hugging Sam’s neck as he began to rock under the dog. He’s done this a couple of times with Bluey when the pup was quick to cum and left him hard and aching for release , tough it was rather difficult with this position. Normally he would have more room because he’d be on all fours but he could handle this, and Sam didn’t seem to mind being rocked back and forth. “Mm, shit.”

“Do you uh, do you need help?” Derek’s voice echoed into the room but Stiles was too gone for help, he didn’t need any. He’s been fine on his own before and this was no exception. His fingers ran through Sam’s fur, gasping and sighing in pleasure when that knot tugged at his rim every now and again, little flickers of fireworks lighting up behind his eyelids when that hot cock rubbed up against his sweet spot and he was there, he was cumming. Tightening his grip on Sam, Stiles hiccupped out a moan as his dick twitched under the dog and gushed out of his orgasm onto Sam’s fur.

He stayed still for a moment, panting softly and letting the bliss wave through his body until Sam wanted to move. He let the dog go and Sam was like a pro with turning round and lifting his leg over Stiles’ body, the teen was almost convinced he’d fucked a human before. Letting his legs drop to the floor, Stiles laid there now bare so Derek to gaze at his nakedness. It wasn’t like he cared though, nothing could be more embarrassing than being watched while fucking a dog. Derek’s face didn’t show any disgust, simply getting up out of Stiles’ eyesight to do something and coming back with a glass of water and a towel he must have read his mind earlier. “Thanks man.”

He could tell Derek wanted to say don’t mention it, but he just set the drink on the table and pet Sam’s head. It was somewhat awkward with Derek there while he was knotted, he didn’t have an orgasm to chase and it was just the gushing of Sam’s cum inside, his knot locking them together that kept him stuck there. At least he could try to make conversation, or was Derek attempting to burn this memory from his brain? “Put the towel under Sam and me? I won’t be able to reach.”

Derek did as he was told, which was a feat in itself and something that Stiles would cherish for a long time, setting the towel on the floor so it could catch everything if it dripped. Which it would. He hadn’t felt this full in a while, not since he wanted to test how much he could keep in his ass, letting Bluey and Russell pump cum in him all day until he had a stomach ache. But this was just after one round with Sam, he didn’t have an ache but he could definitely feel full. The dog shifted a little, the knot tugging at his rim making Stiles gasp suddenly with his hands flying to grip the back of the sofa. Fuck here it comes and Derek was going to get an eyeful.

“Ah fuck, easy boy. _Ah_!” Sam finally broke free, watery cum splashing out his gaping ass and onto the towel below. The retriever trotted away from the scene to the other side of the room and sat down to lick at his cock while Stiles was left with trembling legs, his breathing laboured because _god_ he could never get over the feeling of dog cum leaking out his hole. He may have whimpered a little, Derek letting out a gust of breath as he watched Stiles’ hole twitched around nothing and trying to understand why his cock was so hard in his jeans. He should be out the room and training Rufus but instead he was unzipping his trousers, kneeling between the teen’s legs and slotting his cock inside. “Wha – Derek! What?!”

He didn’t have enough strength in his legs but his hands were quick to grab Derek’s shirt, trying to push him off. For a moment they caught each other’s glances and it was enough for Stiles to stop struggling, he could trust that he would stop if told. Derek kept thrusting, his hands gripping his shaking thighs so tight they might leave bruises and Stiles was too sensitive for this. His first time with another person and it was just after fucking his dog, this was his life. He would have been way happier if he hadn’t already cum, his sweet spot rubbed raw by Sam’s insistent thrusts. He gave up in the end, biting his lip and letting Derek pound into him. He wasn’t used to someone lasting so long and Derek’s stamina was enough to bring Stiles to tears, hands fisting in the man’s shirt causing him to slow down. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, god no. It’s just, mm, not used to this.” He didn’t want Derek to be disappointed with him, think that he only loves dog cock because that definitely wasn’t the case; he just took what he could get. Now he had Derek’s dick in him, thrusting so deep and he was so thick and so _good_. It did hurt, it throbbed and he was going to regret it later but he couldn’t tell Derek to stop. His back was starting ache too but he wasn’t going to say anything, beginning to pant while Derek picked up the pace once more.

Derek’s hands moved from their grasp on his thighs to his hips instead to pull the teen closer with every thrust. He was already so close, balls drawing closer as sweat prickled on his forehead. He doesn’t know why he does this but whenever he gets close to cumming he starts rambling about anything on his mind. Mostly it was what he wants to do to the other person, but he tends to bite his lip before it happens. This time though the floodgates were open, watching Stiles’ face as he kept fucking his cock in and out of his sloppy hole. “Fuck Stiles. I thought I would be okay with this but, shit. You being used by Sam, like a bitch in heat. You fucking love it don’t you?”

“Yeah, love being a pussy for doggy cock.” This was a whole new side to Derek, if he closed his eyes it was as if he was being fucked by a different person. He could feel the man thrusting once, twice, before pushing deep inside and grunting out his orgasm. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but Derek didn’t cum as much as he was used to and pulled out right after, leaving his kind of empty. It wasn’t bad per se, he could get used to it but it wasn’t as fulfilling as a dog.

Oh god, was he ruined for ever having normal sex?

Derek took good care of him after, cleaning him up and handing him trousers and underwear that was left to the side in a hurry. Stiles sat on the towel and sipped his water, knowing he would be leaking for a little while and didn’t want his underwear to get wet. He made sure all of the teen’s needs were met and Sam stayed by his feet the rest of the night. By the time he had to return home Stiles felt almost like a child that had a tantrum when trying to leave their best friend’s house, for the past few hours he could act the way he wanted and didn’t feel an inch of shame. He knew he had to go but he could still feel down about it, pulling his underwear and trousers on, chuckling when Sam stood up letting out a whine as if he knew that Stiles was leaving. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

With that he bid his goodbyes to the other pack members, meeting Derek at the door and awkwardly receiving a peck on the cheek. What happened to the confident guy that was pounding into him earlier? Still, this stoic expression was what Stiles could expect from the other man, hurrying out the door and to his car. He knew that when he got home he would probably get offended looks from both of his dogs and have an all-nighter because he raised jealous lovers. Still, it was worth it.


	4. Gangbanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait guys, I wanted to make sure this chapter was full of fun stuff. Have 6000+ words of pure smut as an apology?

The past few weeks have been the best that Stiles could remember. He’s been pampered by so many dogs, and because of their jealousy he’s had to carry round a cloth in case he feels his ass leaking dog cum. Bluey tries to fuck him whenever they’re in the room and when he goes round Derek’s to help out the pack, Sam is always waiting to be serviced, nose brushing up against his ass whenever Stiles thinks he’s safe.

Bluey had been going harder on his hips lately, his claws leaving scratch marks that were easy to cover up but kept throbbing, making Stiles harden of the memory at awkward times. Maybe he should get the husky a pair of socks for his paws so that he could look his father in the eyes at family dinners. Russell never had that problem, holding onto his hips and pumping away until he knotted up, was it because he was a small dog? Who knows. What he did know was that he couldn’t lie forever to his father, he was already finding it difficult to look him in the eyes but making up excuses as to why the dogs were friendlier around him than before was getting worse. He could only get so creative before the sheriff caught on, and Stiles was never great at handling interrogation when it came from his dad.

Because of this, Stiles had been going over to Derek’s more often when his father was home just to escape his gaze. In a way he felt like he was cheating; making up lies and going to someone else’s house to get fucked stupid. He had to bear the burden alone since none of his sexual partners could speak, and Derek had already promised not to tell a soul about what happens in his house. Derek never talked about what happened that day when they fucked on the sofa after Sam’s sloppy seconds. He wasn’t sure if he should bring it up but Derek’s nonchalant way of acting about it was enough for Stiles to think it was just a one-time thing and forget it ever happened. Still, it was worth it in the end because he got three dogs who love him in all their different ways and a safe haven where he could fulfil his needs.

It was sunday when his father said he was having a day off, and Stiles knew he couldn’t stay in the house. He didn’t know why John told him, normally he didn’t say anything until Stiles asked why he wasn’t at work. So the teenager lied and said Derek really needed him today and that he couldn’t skip out since the dog Derek was training really was a handful. He didn’t want to throw Rufus under the bus but right now he needed to leave, Bluey was staring at him from across the room and Stiles knew he had to get going before the husky got restless. Blood was already rushing down at the thought of Bluey’s wrath, and his hips ached for those paws to cling onto him and that thick cock to breed him.

Instead, Stiles quickly grabbed the keys and waved at his dad as he left the house and shut the door behind him, breathing out a sigh of relief once he was in his jeep. He texted Derek that he would need to spend the day there but didn’t get a reply, typical of the man though, he never seemed to answer his texts unless it was about his dogs or he was dying. He didn’t take it personally. It didn’t take him long to reach Derek’s house, shutting the car door and hearing the dogs start barking at the noise, protective as always. Entering the house he was almost bulldozed by Cooper, holding onto the doorframe and laughing at the excited whines from the boxer. “Alright, alright already.”

“Down.” Came an order from behind the pack that had gathered around Stiles’ feet, Cooper letting his front legs drop at the command and sitting down. Derek had him trained perfectly when they needed to be, was it weird that he somehow found that hot? Stiles nodded to the man and waved his phone while he weaved his way through the dogs, patting their heads as he went by each of them

“Don’t you ever read your texts?” Stiles was stopped by Sam then, the retriever meeting his lover and doing the daily routine of sniffing his ass. Of course it was to be expected when a bitch was being shared that the dogs would want to make sure that everything was theirs still, yet Bluey and Russell had a couple rounds with him last night but he had a shower since then so none of their cum should be inside. Sam didn’t seem impressed with the lack of his scent on his bitch, but with a click from Derek’s fingers the retriever sat and left the teenager’s ass alone for now.

“I do, I just don’t feel the need to reply.” With that, Derek turned and went into the living room, Stiles followed of course and the pack weren’t too far behind. There were empty bowls out and Rufus was out of his cage rolling around on the carpet with a toy, he feels like he interrupted something but brushed it aside when Derek gave him another look before kneeling down in front of the beagle. “You can give them their breakfast since you’re so early.”

Well, alright then.

He got to it, grabbing the tins of dog food and splatting them in each of their bowls. He had to give them equal amounts or it would seem unfair, but it didn’t matter anyway since they’ve been trained to not steal others food. Stiles was finishing up with the first two bowls and opening up the second tin when he felt the familiar nudge of a nose against the crack of his jeans. Sam was at it again and since his master wasn’t there to tell him off, he was insistent to make his bitch smell like him. Not that Stiles cared, his cock already thickening at the feel of the dog’s tongue swiping at his covered ass. Well, he could give the retriever a little snack he supposes. “ _Haah_ , okay boy. Want a little taster before breakfast?”

Stiles couldn’t help himself, undoing the button of his jeans and pulling both his trousers and his underwear below his ass, letting the dog do whatever he wanted while he finished up with the tin and began to put the food in each bowl. Sam didn’t take long, once the barrier of clothing was out the way his tongue was in there lapping away at Stiles’ hole. For a moment the teenager had to hold onto the edge of the counter because _oh fuck_ he could never get over how it felt to have a dog tongue brush against his hole.

His cock was aching in his underwear, and with the way Sam was enthusiastically licking him he knew he should stop soon. He could enjoy it for a while longer though while he finished up with preparing the food, groaning softly when Sam’s tongue brushing against his balls and the base of his aching cock. His hole was clenching around nothing and Stiles bent over the counter just a little when the retriever went back to lapping at his ass. “Oh Sammy, _mm_ good boy…”

The retriever would want to mount him if he continued and he couldn’t do that right now with the other pack dogs moving around nearby with their minds only on food. So he begrudgingly tugged his underwear and jeans back up, buttoning them and bringing the bowls down on the floor for the pack to enjoy. If he got a look from Derek then who was he to say anything? He was given free rein to pamper the dogs after all.

 

\--

 

After letting the pack out for their morning run in the woods, Stiles relaxed down on the steps with a cup of coffee and took in nature’s sounds and the dogs enjoying themselves. It took about ten minutes until Rufus came barrelling past him to join his fellow pack members with Derek leaving the back door propped open with a shoe while he sat next to the teen with his own cup of tea. They were silent apart from the sipping of their drinks, when Derek leant into Stiles’ space to speak. “You’re a lot more open now.”

“I am?” Why was it whenever they had embarrassing talks it’s always on these steps? Turning his head to the other man, he watched Derek nod and swallow a mouthful of tea.

“I saw you this morning.” Derek murmured and Stiles couldn’t stop the flush appearing on his cheeks because while he knew the man was accepting of this arrangement – they fucked once, though he’s still not sure he’s allowed to talk about it – it was still humiliating knowing that he was being a complete dog slut while someone watched on. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Derek’s hand resting on his knee until it slid up to his thigh. His eyes immediately stared down at his lap, then up into those kaleidoscope orbs that just seemed to draw Stiles right in, letting out a soft breath when the hand cupped his cock. It had softened since he didn’t get any stimulation and his mind wandered elsewhere but now it was beginning to harden again from Derek’s insistent rubbing. “I like that you let them do anything they want to you.”

“Derek…” Stiles slipped his eyes closed, leaning back on the step as the other man undid his jeans and slipped the hand inside to get at his cock. This was something new to Stiles; it wasn’t like Derek to do something like this, in fact besides that one time the man hadn’t seemed to think that way about him. He fisted Stiles’ cock and began a slow pace of jerking him off, the teenager had to bite his lip in order not to moan in bliss. Setting both their cups down on the step away from them, Stiles spread his legs more and took a moment to enjoy the rough hands on his sensitive dick.

Cooper seemed curious as to what was going on between the two humans, coming closer and watching the scene in front of him. The teen didn’t realise until he was jostled, Derek making him stand up for a moment and pulling his jeans down enough for Stiles to kick them off. He then unzipped his own trousers and drew his cock out, gripping the mole infested hips and tugged Stiles on his lap so he could feel it against his inner thighs. The teenager’s eyes blinked open and he saw that they were being watched; instead of just Cooper, the greyhound brothers Dee and Dum had joined in the group to have a look at what their masters were up to. Stiles should have felt embarrassed to have an audience but it only seemed to turn him on more, reaching down to grip Derek’s wrist and let out a breathy moan.

He could feel that Derek was also excited with having his dogs watch them get off, his thick cock twitching between Stiles’ legs and right now he wanted that inside him. Licking his fingers, Stiles brought his hand down to slip one inside his ass, he was still a little loose from this morning so it didn’t take much for his hole to relax enough for him to thrust another inside. One of the things Stiles could count on when it came to his dogs was the fact they would be horny in the morning and want a piece of him before his father woke up. “Want you to fuck me while they watch…”

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek’s breath brought goosebumps to Stiles’ neck and felt an arm going down to grab the base of his own cock, lining the tip up against the teen’s hole and grunting when it popped inside. At first it hurt, the lack of any lubrication apart from the small amount of spit he provided wasn’t enough for something so thick to enter his ass. Stiles closed his eyes a moment to try and relax, Derek giving him time while stroking his cock back to hardness because it had lagged from the pain.

The dogs had all gathered round to watch, Sam’s edging closer than the others because he must have been wondering why his bitch was being fucked. With a click from Derek, the retriever sat down with a mumble of disapproval but didn’t do any more while Cooper sniffed the air around the two and Derek didn’t want the boxer’s curiosity to go to waste. He lifted Stiles’ legs up over his knees so he couldn’t close them, giving the dogs full view of what they were doing.

“What’s this, boy?” He couldn’t look away from Cooper’s inquisitive steps closer until his nose was up against the tip of Stiles’ cock, only to have the boxer begin to lick at it. His hips arched and the grip on Derek’s shirt tightened because _oh fuck_ , he was so into this. His hole clenching around Derek’s dick that made the man groan and thrust fully into the teenager, seated inside and Stiles could only hold onto Derek’s arms and take what he was given. Cooper’s licking had gotten more confident from the delicious taste of precum from Stiles’ cock, lapping away until the teen was practically shaking in Derek’s lap, begging for more.

Dee and Dum had wanting in on the action, apparently jealous that the youngest of the pack was getting a treat and they weren’t, coming closer and bulldozing their heads closer to get at whatever was interesting Cooper. Their tongues were fighting whatever they were getting at, Stiles didn’t know who was licking at his ass but he internally thanked them because it was making Derek’s cock slick, giving him enough to thrust up into the teen’s ass. It was slow with the dog’s heads in the way but Stiles didn’t mind, head lolling back to rest on the man’s shoulder while they all took what they wanted from his body. “Oh fuck…”

Derek hadn’t been sexual by any of his dogs before – or any dog – so it didn’t take much for him to grunt and thrust harder into Stiles, already feeling close. He hadn’t felt like this before; the dogs tongues were nothing like a humans, thicker and more eager to get their treat than caring about who they were giving pleasure to. It felt wrong but in the best of ways, he didn’t want it to stop yet he could feel his balls becoming sensitive from the attention that was being given to them. He kept pounding up into Stiles, hearing the teenager cry out every time he bottomed out inside. Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off the dogs between Stiles’ legs, Cooper keeping his tongue firmly on the tip of the teenager’s dick to get at the stream of precum oozing out. Was it always this sexy?

 

“O-Oh god, ooh… _Ooh_ I’m cumming –.” Stiles whimpered out, his whole body shuddering as he came. Cooper was quick to lap the evidence away and the teen had to hold the boxer’s had away before the tip got oversensitive. His hole was squeezing around Derek’s dick, and he would argue that it was Stiles who brought him over the edge and not Dee insistently licking the base of his dick. It took a couple more thrusts but the man was gone, grunting into Stiles’ shoulder as he came inside, he didn’t think the teenager would mind since he had dogs filling him up daily.

Pulling out of him gently, Derek lifted Stiles up over the step and tucked himself away, clicking at the pack when they came closer. He didn’t know if Stiles was ready for anything right now, he had to make sure. Glancing down, he asked if he was alright but Stiles just rolled onto his back awkwardly on the steps, whining softly with his hand reaching down and spreading his ass wide. Derek couldn’t deny that he wanted to go another round with the teen, especially when a glop of his cum oozed out and slid down his crack. “More… Gimme more, _please_.”

Well, he couldn’t say no to that.

With another click of his fingers, the pack got into action now they had the go ahead but held off when Sam growled at the other dogs. He took the time to stride forward until he was covering the other dogs from view, licking between Stiles’ legs in order to clean up the cum that leaked out before he mounted his bitch. Stiles was quick to accommodate the retriever’s weight, lifting his legs up to let the furry sheath thrust up against his hole. He could feel the wet doggy cock poking against his hole making him groan because he was so close, Sam’s panting from effort trying to get his cock in. It took a couple thrusts before finally sliding inside but once he was in, Sam was away. “ _Ohh_!”

 “Oh fuck _yes_ , _oh_ good boy” Stiles whined as Sam pounded away inside him, stretching him out once again with doggy cock. He should feel ashamed for letting the dogs do whatever they want with his body but honestly he loved every moment. It was different with each dog he’s spread his legs for; with Russell he was Stiles’ first time and gave him that extra push whenever he needed something other than masturbation, and watching the tiny dog hump away at him, knotting him up and filling him with cum was something that Stiles would call a friday night. He still does, but now with two dogs instead of one. He used to Russell’s cock was huge but he realised that it was only because of the proportions, so when he had his first round with Bluey he was surprised at how stretched he felt, _fuck_ the thought of it now was enough to make him blow his load. His _knot_ , if he knew how good it felt he would have begged his father way earlier. The husky chased his own pleasure, only using Stiles as a cocksleeve and while it was hot to think of himself as a bitch in heat to be used only for doggy cock, he still wanted to feel loved.

So when Sam came along with his need to protect and show Stiles how he belonged to him and not the pack, he couldn’t resist. Along with Derek’s approval, they were definitely something that the teen hadn’t faced before. With Sam things were slower, it was weird to think but compared to the other dogs he’s fucked, the retriever seemed to _make love_ to him instead. Not that he minded, he needed that change when it came to the pace. Different dogs have their own personalities in the bedroom it seems.

“Fuck me baby…” Stiles panted out as he clung to Sam’s fur, the retriever’s knot bumping into his ass with every thrust. His thighs started to ache from being spread on the steps but he held on until the dog finally locked inside him and slowed his thrusts down to a stop, flooding the teen’s insides with watery cum. Stiles didn’t realise how much he was addicted to this until now, having sex with dogs wasn’t something he thought he’d be doing when he grew up but life is funny that way. Not like he was complaining.

One of the best parts of being knotted was when it finally deflated and the cum that he’d been forced to keep inside would gush out. Sam jumped off his bitch and sat next to Derek, bending down to clean his cock. Stiles laid flat on the steps, legs wide as his hole twitched around nothing. He didn’t know what was happening for a  moment, maybe Sam wanted another round when he felt a tongue lick at his ass to clean up the watery cum, but then Dee came into view when the greyhound mounted him. He could tell the difference  because of the patch of brown over the dog’s snout instead of black like his brother’s, the smallest indication of who was on top of him right now, he just didn’t know why. Dee attempted to hump him but he wasn’t at the right angle, even when the teen lifted his legs up he couldn’t get it in. Stiles let out a desperate whine when the greyhound jumped off, only to lap at his hole once more.

“Roll over.” Derek’s voice broke through the light fog that had imbedded Stiles’ mind. He did as he was told, turning on the steps until he was on his hands and knees which was all Dee needed to mount once more, those slim arms grabbing his hips and keeping him in place. Not that he would struggle. Maybe it was the fact that these dogs hadn’t fucked a human before – possibly not even a female dog – but the greyhound couldn’t slip his cock inside. He wanted to, fuck Stiles could tell by the amount of times the dog mounted him, whining when he couldn’t get it in either every attempt. Stiles tried to reach back in order to grab Dee’s sheath but the greyhound kept moving away from his hand, in the end Derek had to come in a little hesitant with helping his first time.

Stiles stayed still while Derek waited for Dee to mount again, getting behind the greyhound and reaching under him to guide his peeking cock into Stiles’ hole and that’s all it took. Dee’s dick thrust into the teen with vigour, letting out panting huffs with every thrust. His body lay flat on Stiles’ back while he fucked away, trying to get as much as he could from that round but it was clear from the knot pressing against Stiles’ ass that the dog wasn’t going to last very long. “Fuck me, _ugh god_ fuck me.”

Hanging his head, Stiles moaned when the knot popped in and out of his ass, feeling cum spurting against his inner walls. Unfortunately Dee’s knot didn’t catch and he slipped off the teenager before fully locking, leaving Stiles’ hole gaping for Dum to take over from his brother. Unlike the other greyhound, Dum picked up from watching the three before him and so after a couple laps the dog mounted up. Stiles was so ready for this. “Come on baby…”

Dum was so much better than his brother. He had a whole new technique than before; catching on the fifth try before surging forward and holding onto the teen’s hips strongly, his back leg kicking up every now and again from the enthusiasm. Honestly it was so hot that Dum was eager to breed straight after his brother. Eyes crossing in oversensitive bliss, Stiles took everything that was dished out, his prostate being brutally rubbed back and forth from doggy cock and _holy shit_ he was close again. Because of the greyhound’s weight on his back, the teen couldn’t reach down to stroke his dick or else he’d fall forward and knock the dog from his fucking. He endured Dum pummelling his ass, gasping sharply when his knot lodged into him and tied them together before he finally calmed down on top of the teen.

“ _Haah_ , mm it’s so hot…” His knot wasn’t that big so it didn’t take long being stuck together but there hasn’t been that much cum in one go before. Cooper had trotted up the stairs to Stiles’ face to sniff out what was going on, his whines and cock poking out his sheath showing the teen how much he was waiting for his turn. He was the youngest of the pack and from the mentality it meant he’d go last. He wanted to pet the boxer and show him how much of a good boy he was being but he couldn’t move his hands from the stairs. Stiles could feel his insides gobbling up every spurt from Dum’s cock, groaning with every jerk of the shaft. It only took a couple of minutes until he popped free before Cooper had bounded down the stairs to get at his leaking hole. “Ooh…”

Stiles waited for a moment while Cooper cleaned him u to the best of his ability, but no one else stepped up to mount him again. Derek stood up and collected Stiles’ trousers before helping the teen stand up, his legs wobbling from being held open for so long. All of the dogs had followed them into the house and for a moment he thought Cooper was going to have a go at him but by his surprise, it was Rits who jumped up at him, the ridgeback knocking the teenager down onto the carpet.

Derek was going to help, command Rits to back off but Stiles just whined and crawled to the sofa to lap his upper body over it. The ridgeback followed him, holding onto the teenager’s hips with his back legs hopping along until Stiles was comfortable leaning against the sofa. Derek sat down next to the teen, watching his face when Rits thrust against his ass but not exactly making it in. The groan of annoyance was enough, eyes darting up to the other man in hopes that Derek would help out. “Please, please I need –.”

“Want Rits to fuck you that bad, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah please…” Not like Derek could refuse him begging, getting down to assist with getting Rits’ sheath in line with Stiles’ hole, loosened from the marathon of continuous dogs jumping up for their turn. It was amazing that the ridgeback couldn’t make it in by himself with how open Stiles was, the slick of dog drool and watery cum helping the dog to slip inside. “ _Ugh_ , fuck.”

Derek didn’t know what was so appealing observing Stiles being fucked by his pack; maybe it was the taboo factor of it, or how wrong it should be but it just turned him on more. It could possibly be how desperate Stiles was for it, like he’s been trained to take any dog that wants him, getting down on all fours or on his back with his legs spread for doggy dick. He seems to go into another world when he’s knotted up, eyes glazing over slightly or rolling up from the pleasure. Some part of Derek wanted to know what that felt like, but he knew that he’d never get to the point of allowing a dog to take control like that. He needed to stay in charge, he couldn’t be the master of the house _and_ let his pack fuck him even if it’s just once for a taste.

Instead, he sat back down next to Stiles and gazed at the teenager’s blissed out face when Rits finally finished up, knotting inside only for a couple seconds before getting off his back and forcefully tugging his cock out Stiles’ hole. It must have hurt, Stiles’ eyes widening and a small whimper escaping his lips but it was soothed when Cooper came over and cleaned him up once more. For an energetic pup, the boxer sure was patient with the bitch of the pack. “You want to mount now, boy?”

Cooper whined appreciatively but didn’t jump up though his cock was peeking out his sheath. Maybe he didn’t understand what to do, but Stiles didn’t mind much as he slid from the sofa in between the boxer’s legs to suckle on the small bit of dick that was showing. At first Cooper didn’t know what was going on, a heat enveloping his cock must have surprised him because he took a couple steps back from the teen, Stiles letting him go and licking hips lips with a soft moan. Derek hadn’t seen him do that before but it must have been from being ganged up on, then again he’s not seen Stiles being fucked by his own dogs so he doesn’t know what Stiles is like when he’s truly in his element.

Cooper took a moment to recollect before coming back between Stiles’ legs, the teen getting up on the sofa and spreading his legs. It’s not like he’s going to deny the boxer from a treat just because he doesn’t want to fuck or be sucked. In fact, the teen felt kind of relieved that the dog wasn’t going to go another round and just tended to clean him up. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Stiles’ cock leaking profusely against his stomach but it wasn’t enough for him to cum, his orgasm needed to be squeezed out of him.

Sam seemed to sense what his bitch wanted and came back into the picture, grumbling at Cooper until the pup stepped back from his position between Stiles’ legs. The retriever didn’t even check if the boy was ready, jumping up ready to claim his bitch. He was tolerant of the other pack members fucking him full of cum because his master had done it before and seemed to allow it. But now it was his turn again, and he was going to show the other dogs that they couldn’t have Stiles whenever they wanted. Stiles didn’t seem to mind much though, gripping Sam’s fur and grunting when his cock slipped in first try and pounded away at those slim hips until Stiles saw stars. “Oh _god_ , oh fuck. _Yes_! Give it to me.”

His legs had lifted and rested on the retrievers back but Sam didn’t seem fazed by it, more into the deep fucking. His fur was rubbing Stiles’ oversensitive cock in all the right ways that made him beg the dog to give him everything he could take, of course Sam couldn’t understand but it was enough for Derek to finally whip out his own cock again to pump it along with the retriever’s thrusts. Stiles seemed to notice and, being the kind hearted bitch he was at the moment, slapped the man’s hand away to replace it with his own. It was an awkward angle but Derek didn’t seem to mind, letting out a groan of his own and just enjoying the show in front of him.

Sam’s chin rested on Stiles’ chest while he continued pummelling the teen, it seemed the dog didn’t want to finish until all the other dog’s cum inside him was dispelled from his ass and replaced with his own. It was rubbing him so good, and everything was making him so desperate, it didn’t take long for the insistent thrusts to pull him over the edge. The teen wailed out his orgasm but Sam fucked him through it, not caring that much about his pleasure and more about chasing his own. Stiles knew that even though the retriever was keeping to a quick pace that his knot was forming and bumping up against his hole, grinding against him until finally popping inside. “ _Ugh_!”

The rim of his ass was sore from the amount of use, but he held onto Derek’s cock and stroked him while being filled with that delicious sensation of dog cum for fuck knows how many time today. He’s lost count. Licking his lips again, Stiles could taste Cooper’s cock and a part of him wanted the boxer to let him finish the job but he wasn’t going to force it if the dog didn’t want to. He was lost in the thought of what could be when he felt Derek’s cum splatter on his arm, the man grunting roughly as he emptied his balls for the second time today. Pulling his hand away, Stiles licked the cum away that had landed on his thumb and smiled lazily up at Derek when Sam finally tugged out of him.

The squirting sound between his legs should have been embarrassing but Stiles didn’t care at that moment, letting his legs drop to the floor and spread out while his ass leaked messily over the carpet. He should have apologized to Derek because the man would have to clean it up but right now all he could do was slip into a satisfied sleep.

 

\--

 

He spent the rest of the day at Derek’s place, tending to the chores once he woke up and even went another couple of round with the man. He didn’t know what they were but it wasn’t a relationship, possibly sex friends. Was ‘acquaintances that allowed bestiality and the occasional fuck’ a thing? It should be.

Coming back from Derek’s, ass leaking cum into his underwear, Stiles knew the minute he walked through that door he was going to be bombarded by Bluey. His dad’s car was in the driveway too, just his luck. He had to think about how he was going to do this; run up the stairs and hide in his room before his father could notice he was back, or he could hurry into the shower and wash away the pack dog’s cum before the jealous husky scents him and tackles him to claim what’s his. He chose the shower option, opening the door and hearing a couple pans clanging knowing that John was in the kitchen. Stiles shut the door and shouted before running up the stairs. “Taking a shower!”

Before John could turn his head his son was halfway up the stairs, but he wasn’t fast enough for Bluey because the second he entered the house that dog smelled him out and chased after him. He barked once before jumping up on the teen until he toppled over. Stiles knew if he stayed in his position Bluey would have him pinned in the hallway for his father to find, so he went limp and let his body drop to the floor, making the husky whine with impatience. Bluey had let go to wander around Stiles’ legs waiting for a chance to strike again, but the teen made his way slowly to his bedroom, dragging his body along the carpet. “Easy boy, I’ll let you have a go then you’ll be satisfied right?”

Stiles knew the pup wouldn’t give up until he claimed his bitch so he hurried to pull his trousers down, biting his lip to stifle a moan when Bluey was ready to lap at his underwear. Something inside his stomach snapped then, knowing that Bluey wanted to fuck him raw, teach those other dogs a lesson that they could fill him with buckets of cum but at the end of the day Stiles came home and spread his legs for _him_. Yanking down his underwear soaked from the dog’s sperm and Bluey’s intense licking, Stiles hung his hips over the side of the bed and let his dog take him. “Come on boy, fuck this pussy.”

As if the dog needed a command, Bluey mounted onto Stiles’ back, his hips hunching once, twice before finding his mark and pummelling his way into the teen’s sore hole. It took the breath out of Stiles’ lungs, the force of the dog’s thrusts could only be described as a need to breed, claim territory and completely dominate the teen. Stiles _loved_ it, being treated like a bitch. He could hear the slick sounds of the doggy cock pounding in and out of his ass, leaving it to drool out the pack member’s cum and let it run down his thighs. “Uh, unh _yeah_. Fuck me. Mm _fuck_.”

There was a noise downstairs but Stiles was too busy right now to care, Bluey’s doggy cock was rubbing against his prostate and he could feel the knot bumping against his hole. He had been ravaged so many times today but he would never get over how it felt to be knotted to a dog, the way it squeezed in and locked before releasing hot jets of dog cum into his ass. It was a feeling of bizarre pleasure, holding onto the sheets while Bluey finally tied and rocked his hips a few more times, laying fully on the teen’s overused body. “Good boy…”

It was amazing how quick something like bliss could be shattered with one simple word. His father had apparently finished with the dinner and probably didn’t hear the shower running, coming up the stairs and stood in the doorway. It must have been a sight to behold; his son up against the side of the bed with the family dog mounted up on his back, _knowing_ what the dog was doing. John’s face was a picture alright; red all the way up his neck, eyes wide with horror and mouth flapping open and closed before finally settling on one word: “ _Stiles_?!”

It just wasn’t his day.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Stiles_?!”

There wasn’t anything he could do to explain his way out of what his father was witnessing. Stiles kneeling on the floor, half of his body lying on the bed with their family pup’s hips slowing down to a gentle rock before halting and resting his furry body on top of the teen. He didn’t know what to say; it’s not like it was an easy subject to breach and it was clear John was disgusted with him.

“Hey dad…” Was all he could think of at the moment, and even then his voice was breathy from exhausting pleasure. He tried to keep the same pitch for whenever he got in trouble and was going to get a verbal thrashing from his father, a high and guilty sounding speech that usually lessened the blow. This time though, from the way that he was being looked at, it wasn’t going to soften anything except his erection.

It didn’t last long though, John couldn’t even look at him right now, his head turned away in what seemed to be giving the teen some privacy but Stiles could tell that he just didn’t want to watch the scene in front of him. Stiles didn’t want see the shame in his father’s eyes either, so he twisted his head the other way to rest his cheek against the mattress. Bluey’s knot was softening up in his ass, making the teen shudder as the husky began to pull away from his spot above him. John coughed into his fist with his cheeks flushing at the slurping sound Stiles’ ass made when Bluey’s cock finally slipping out of him. “Clean yourself up then come to the kitchen. We need to talk.”

With that, the sheriff shut the door and left down the stairs, leaving his son to gush dog cum down his thighs and onto the carpet. Stiles didn’t know what to do or what he could say that would help his situation. His father was probably at the table right now thinking logical ways as to what his son was doing, if Stiles was mentally sick that he didn’t know what he was doing – or worse, the teen knew exactly what he was doing and he didn’t care. Except Stiles did care about a lot of things, he’s never felt this way about his own pets before, about _dogs_ before. Sure, it was just something to help him with masturbation at first but now as he’s said before, they were all like his lovers.

Stiles got up from the bed with shaky legs, Bluey whining a little and stepping forward to lick at the teen’s sore hole but Stiles was quick to nudge him away. Now wasn’t the time for another round. Collecting a towel, he hurried to the shower like he originally planned before Bluey set his eyes on him. The hot water baring down on his skin was enough right now to ease his aching muscles and calm his nerves, while his brain was still thinking about what his father will say or do once he gets downstairs, he could relax for these few moments. Cleaning his thighs with body wash and crouching down to opening his hole up and let all of the cum run down the drain.

He was quick to shower the daily grime away, stepping out the shower and wrapping a towel around his body. Bluey was just outside the door and he whined happily when Stiles came into view, padding around the teen’s legs when Stiles went back to his room to get changed. He seemed to notice that he was anxious, the husky nudging up to his knees and whining softly in order to calm the boy. It did help, knowing that Bluey cared about his health and well-being so deeply that he would stay with him was enough to give Stiles confidence to go downstairs and see his father. John was sitting at the table with his elbows resting on the top and fingers laced together, Stiles was easy to see how stressed his father was with eyes sharp but tired at the same time.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, Bluey sitting by Stiles’ legs the whole time while either one of them tried to start the conversation. Until finally, John picks up on a conversation that they had left since the very beginning, Stiles didn’t know it was coming back but it would make sense now after the recent discovery. “I’m going to get them neutered.”

“Dad –.”

“No, Stiles. They can’t just, they can’t…” His face was red from anger and disgust, eyes darting down to the husky before looking away once more. “They can’t _force_ themselves on you like that.”

A bubble of rage rose in Stiles for a moment; to think that his father had assumed that he couldn’t take care of his dogs, or himself, that he’d simply been made to do this because his dogs were too much for him to handle. Or worse, that he’d been frightened by what his dogs would do if he’d refused them. “That’s not it, dad. They’re not _forcing_ me, I let them.”

John’s face was quick, turning his head to his son as if he’d been slapped. His mouth opened a moment before closing, possibly to think what Stiles had confessed to him and not wanting to step on any more landmines. “Son… Are you, do you need help?”

“I’m perfectly capable.”

“But you, your.” It was obvious that John needed to rethink everything, maybe walk away from the situation and come back to it when he had a better argument. But Stiles didn’t want to have another one of these chats again, he _couldn’t_ , so instead he spoke over his father when he opened his mouth once more, knowing he wasn’t going to say anything that would stop anything.

“I love Bluey and Russell, and they love me. I’m not making them do anything, and they come to me whenever they want to, not when I do. We have this bond now, dad. You can’t take that away from me, from _us_.” He didn’t mean to get emotional about it but with Bluey whining next to him softly, his eyes had begun to water and wiping at them wasn’t lessening the flow of tears. The husky was quick to shift around his legs, licking his hand when Stiles reached down to pat him unconsciously. He rubbed the heel of his palm into his eyes for a moment longer, until John passed him a tissue. He could already tell the cogs were turning in his father’s head, all he needed was a little push. “I need them, dad. I’m not hurting anyone. _Please_.”

With a heavy sigh and probably a lot of whisky later on to really understand what he just went through, John nodded his head and stood up from the table. Stiles was too busy wiping his eyes to notice that Russell had gotten off the sofa to check out what was going on, and instead of going to John like he would usually do, the terrier padded to Stiles’ feet instead. It was obvious that both the dogs cared about the teen, that it was a two way road, Stiles was right when he spoke about the bond between the three of them. “Alright. We’ll talk about this later on. But for now… You’re not hurting them, so. Just. Don’t bring attention to yourself.”

He was far from accepting it, but Stiles was happy that he even considered everything and actually kept the dogs. He sniffed with a silent nod and watched as John went to the cupboard to pick up a glass and the bottle of whisky before heading to his office. He did feel guilty that he was adding more excuses for him to drink, but right now he didn’t care that much. Stiles was allowed to be with his dogs _. In his own home_. He didn’t have to hide it anymore.

He was still going to keep it on the down low, knowing it wasn’t something his father wanted to see. But it was enough to call for a celebration, standing up and lifting Russell into his arms, carrying the terrier up the stairs and calling Bluey behind him. It didn’t last long for the husky to chase after him, clearly hadn’t had his fill of Stiles’ ass just yet. He set Russell on the bed and tugged his trousers and underwear down in quick succession, groaning in delight when the husky’s tongue found his ass and lapped against his hole. “Wait your turn, buddy. Russell gets first dibs this round.”

Crawling on the bed, Stiles collected the lube and squirted some on his fingers, preparing his hole quickly with two digits while the terrier sniffed and licked at his quickly hardening cock. He couldn’t get over how it felt to have the tip lapped by the eager dog tongue. Closing his eyes momentarily in pleasure, Stiles prepped himself with another finger, wanting to feel the stretch but not have it burn. The teen then lifted the terrier between his legs and spread his thighs for the small dog to get access wherever he wanted. “Okay buddy, fuck your bitch”

It took a moment for Russell to sniff around, licking the lube around Stiles’ hole before mounting the teen like he usually does, his ting paws hopping up on Stiles’ midriff and digging claws in while the red tip of his cock poked out of his sheath and bumped against the teen’s thighs. He always needed a little help, Stiles reaching down and jerking the terrier off and angling his cock into the twitching hole before Russell surged forward and that was all he needed. His furry hips pounded away at Stiles’ ass, tongue out with effort while the teen laid back and enjoyed the feeling of his dog fucking him. “Good boy, go on. Fuck me, fuck your bitch.”

“Mm wait baby, wait a minute.” He had to push Bluey away from Russell, knowing that it would interrupt the terrier from his pace and make him pull out, which would only make him want to go again, which in turn would make the husky _more_ impatient. Bluey whined and padded around the bed, knowing by now that he wasn’t allowed up on the bed because he was too big and his fur would get everywhere. Stiles stuck his hand off the side of the bed, making the husky rush over and lap at it, his hips humping the air already eager for another round seeming to forget that he was deep in the teen only a couple hours before. He wanted to jerk the husky off so badly, hole clenching around Russell’s throbbing cock at the thought but that would take the fun out of being fucked and then he’d have to do all the work. He’s had to do that before; when Bluey got a bit too rowdy Stiles had to jerk him off and then fuck himself while holding the knot so the husky wouldn’t just walk away after. “C’mere baby, give me a kiss. Kiss, baby.”

He used to be squeamish about his dogs kissing him but he figured that he’s suck their cocks, he couldn’t get any worse. It took a little while for them to understand the command, usually just going in for the kill anyway, but when Stiles asked for it Bluey was there with his slobbery tongue to lap at his lips. The teen opened his mouth, groaning as Russell’s knot popped inside and pumped his ass with his doggy cum. Reaching down blindly, Stiles stoked the terrier’s head while Russell found the sweet scent of precum leaking the teen’s cock and began lapped away at the tip. He couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back; his husky lapping into his mouth, his terrier stuck inside him and licking his cock, nothing could get better than this right now.

Russell didn’t take long until his knot deflated enough to pop free and by that time the terrier was getting bored of staying between the teen’s trembling legs so he quickly turned around, his knot popping free and making Stiles gasp. The rush of watery cum leaking out his ass always made his cock ache every time. Moving slightly to the edge of the bed was all Bluey needed until he was between Stiles’ legs licking for all he was worth. “Oh good boy, oh _yeah_. Lick it good, clean it all up.”

Laying back on the mattress and letting his legs fall over the side of the bed, Stiles bared himself for the husky, gripping the sheets with a breathy moan when his tongue laved over his hole again and again and _again_. He couldn’t handle anymore, not wanting to cum so soon without Bluey fucking him first, so Stiles pat his stomach and called the husky to jump up. It took a moment but the husky mounted him, hips already humping the air and bumping the red tip of his doggy cock against the teen’s inner thighs. Stiles didn’t mind it like this, he’d gotten used to it from the many rounds with Sam, in fact he preferred it like this when his back could be supported and his knees wouldn’t get carpet burn. “Come on baby, fuck my ass.”

Stiles was going to reach down to help when Bluey nudged his entrance and thrust all the way, pounding away at his hole without a second thought. This was his bitch and he didn’t care if Stiles was ready or not. But of course Stiles loved it, cock leaking precum all over his stomach and hole twitching around the thick length inside him, hitting that spot that forced breath out of his lungs with every thrust. He didn’t want to do anything, just be fucked like this all the time, a thick doggy cock in his ass fucking him like a bitch in heat. He spotted Russell in the corner of his eye, calling him over with a couple pats of the bed, he wanted to be smothered in his dogs. “C’mere baby, let me suck it.”

The terrier’s cock was yet to go in its sheath, the knot still thick enough for it to slip inside and Stiles took advantage of it once the small dog padded forward. Taking the knot, the teen latched onto the tip of Russell’s cock, groaning at the taste when a spurt of doggy cum landed on his tongue. He loved sucking cock, and while it was a huge turn on to have his face fucked by the dog, he’d also enjoyed taking his time to bob his head and deep throat, sucking and swallowing the watery jizz that was still squirting out.

Bluey was starting to grind against his hole, trying to get his knot inside and Stiles could feel the bubble or his orgasm approaching. He doubled his efforts with Russell’s cock, bobbing his head and savouring the taste of watery dog cum as Bluey began to whimper, forcing his knot in without a second thought for Stiles’ feelings on the matter. The teen’s eyes rolled back once more, cock twitching manically between his and the husky’s stomachs, so close to cumming he just needed a little bit more and he knew what would do it. Stiles stretched his hands up blindly to grab the terrier, moving his body so he was over his face properly, then grabbed the empty sheath and began to jack it off. He knew for a fact that Russell loved to get jerked off even when his knot was popped already, it made his hips start up again ready to fuck a willing hole and Stiles was more than willing to let the terrier use his mouth for that purpose.

It didn’t take long for Russell to start humping his face, small doggy cock jabbing into the back of his throat almost desperately to cum more. It was just what the teen needed to go over the edge, moaning around the knot bumping against his lips as he finally came over Bluey’s fur with his hole fluttering around the doggy cock. He could stay like that forever, smothered by his boys, so he stayed as long as he could until Russell had enough with his face and pulled away, trotting off to the edge of the bed to lick at his dick and give Stiles’ jaw a rest. The teen to a moment to roll his hips to see how close the husky was to slipping out, he wasn’t there yet and he could happily wait a moment more, hugging the furry body to him and groaning a little at each spurt of cum inside him. He was definitely going to have another shower before bed.

\--                                              

The talk with his father didn’t do anything to ruin his routine, in fact it made it more manageable now that he didn’t have to hide; Stiles would get up early, Bluey would already be up and ready for him to spread his legs. He’d let the husky fuck him and it normally didn’t take long for Russell to come in for his turn, Stiles sucking his cock while he was being stretched by the husky’s knot. He would then have a shower and brush his teeth, come downstairs with the dogs in tow and eat breakfast, greet his father who normally had a sickly face at the thought of what his son was doing just moments before. Stiles would then leave the house, drive over to Derek’s and help out with the pack, and if they wanted a go at his ass then who was he to deny them?

Stiles would come home a little earlier now that he didn’t feel shame about hiding his lifestyle from his father, so after a final round with Sam, the teen would come home practically being pinned to the door the moment he steps inside by a jealous husky. When his father was out working Stiles would just do it then and there, but when he was home the teen would just tug his trousers down a little to get a _wonderful_ tongue bath. Which usually led to him running up the stairs as fast as he could with the husky close behind.

John hadn’t spoken to him about his little relationship, maybe it was a hidden agreement between them but Stiles didn’t want to risk anything so he took what he could get. He did get a couple looks now and again when it was the weekend and he was sitting at the kitchen island doing his homework, only to have Bluey between his legs lapping away at his crotch completely distracting him. Stiles tried to keep it in his bedroom but it was hard when the dogs didn’t really have any morals.

It was almost a month before his father spoke up. They were eating their sunday meal together; John would come home from the shift to have lunch with his son every week, it was a tradition that’s been going on for years now. Stiles had always given John something healthy that he could complain over but would begrudgingly eat anyway while Stiles would tease him with something far more his taste. John was trudging through a chicken salad sandwich when Bluey came across the room from his nap, stretching before resting beside his son’s feet.

Now, while it would appear normal for that to happen on any given day, John _knew_ that they had been spending a lot of time together today, and that Bluey had been resting because he was so – _overexcited_ earlier. Finishing up his mouthful of salad, he spoke up to his son. “How’s it all work then?”

“Mmf?” Stiles was chewing on a handful of fries, looking up with innocent eyes before he got the expression on his dad’s face, _oh_ , he was talking about _that_. Gulping loudly and taking a couple gulps from his drink mostly to buy time so he could think about what to say, he came up with the simple. “What do you mean?”

It took a moment for his father to push out the words, and Stiles could see the struggle all over his face. “How do the dogs, you know, _know_ what to do?”

“Instinct.”

“Well, do you.” He waved an arm a little in front of him, addressing Stiles’ body. “Entice them?”

The teen really didn’t get what he was trying to understand, maybe he was trying to think of a way that he could put a stop to it. Stiles wasn’t going to have that, so he nodded his head and thought for a moment that he could say it in a way that his father’s heart could take. “They just love me. Every part of me.”

With that, he continued to eat his takeaway and trying to ignore the look on his father’s face that wanted him to explain further. Instead, Stiles dropped a couple fries down to Bluey that he caught mid-air and practically didn’t touch the sides with the way he swallowed and licked his chops afterwards, his tail thumping against the floor and glancing up hoping that another would fall down. They ate in silence a for a couple more minutes and Stiles was going to change the subject but John spoke up once more, his eyes focused on his salad. “I need to make sure you’re being safe.”

Wait what?

Stiles’ eyes widened; did he actually just say that? His dad wanted to watch him fuck their dogs; it was one thing to know it was going on under their roof and accept it but actually wanting to watch? That’s like asking to watch him masturbate to see if he’s doing it right. He didn’t know where this was coming from and he had to thump his chest with his fist and cough in order to breathe properly after he sucked down some of his drink. “ _What_?”

“I need to make sure you’re being safe. You could be lying to protect them. So I, I need to be certain it’s consensual.” John explained, like it was something Stiles could fathom and right now it was the furthest thing he could think of. He could tell that it was uncomfortable for the both of them but he wasn’t going to deny just in case John stopped him from being with the dogs, or worse, take them back to the pound. He agreed and his father nodded, telling him that he would be there the next time one of the dogs wanted a round with him.

Stiles was thankful that the lunch was over so he could quickly rush out the door and drive over to Derek’s before he could have a nervous breakdown. The pack was barking with excitement now that they knew the sound of his jeep against the gravel. Within minutes he was inside with the dogs rushing to meet him and Derek sitting by the island with a cup of coffee, eyebrow raising when he noticed how jittery Stiles was being. He didn’t have to ask though, the teen practically blurting his problems for everyone to hear, even if most of them didn’t understand what he was saying. “My dad knows about me fucking my dogs and now he wants to watch for ‘ _consensual purposes’_ , what do I do?”

“Good afternoon to you too.” He murmured, watching as Stiles scoffed and flopped himself down on the sofa, Sam following him and resting his snout on the teen’s knee. He waited until Stiles calmed down by petting the retriever’s fur before coming over and sitting next to him so he could hear the whole story now that he wasn’t a ball of nerves. The two of them were quite a good pair; while Derek was quiet most of the time, Stiles would fill in the silence with his noise. They fuck every now and again when Derek isn’t working, and he would deny it to the fullest but before Stiles came into the picture he was beginning to get lonely, no one to actually talk to. Human interaction was meant to help something in the brain or whatever, and while Derek didn’t believe that kind of stuff, he knows that he feels a lot better now that the teen had been around.

Stiles started from the top, how he was caught, the talk that he and his father had about it, how Bluey had helped win their case and let John accept what was going on under his roof, finally to this lunchtime conversation that came out of nowhere. Derek was quiet through all of Stiles’ rambling, his arms waving around every now and again enthusiastically. When the teen finished, Derek just nodded his head once, patting Sam’s head. “You should let him watch.”

“Did you hear anything that I just said to you?” Stiles flailed once more, eyes wide with shock because, _what_? He was expecting Derek to say something else, anything but tell him to just get it over with. But here he was, practically showing him the door, handing him some lube and wishing him good luck on his voyage to voyeurism with his father and dogs. Instead, Derek set his cup down on the coffee table, his face stoic as always but his eyebrows lifting once. He didn’t say anything else which led to Stiles’ mind stirring in its own thoughts, the rational art of his brain were thinking the pros and cons of letting his father watch him while his hand unconsciously spread over Sam’s fur again. He knew John wasn’t going to accept him properly until he knew that he wasn’t forcing the dogs and they weren’t pushing him down and just taking what they wanted either. He hated to admit it to himself but a small part of him _wanted_ his father to watch, that he fucked the dogs while he was home because he secretly craved being caught and punished.

Not that he was going to say that out loud. He couldn’t even think about it, that was his _dad_.

It was because he was Stiles’ father that he knew he should just get it out the way, and then never speak of it again. So with a defeated sigh, Stiles stood up and continued his day like it was his last; walking and feeding the pack, cleaning Cooper once again because he seriously loved rolling in mud. Maybe giving him a quick handjob as a reward for staying still and hey, the greyhound brothers had their cocks poking out their sheaths, he couldn’t leave them ignored and unsatisfied. Of course he had to let Sam take dominance once again because he was the alpha dog in this pack, and if he bent over and let Rits fuck him hard and fast in the kitchen when he should have been cleaning the food bowls then there was only Derek to judge him for it.

Stiles left the preserve clean, he took a shower since Derek mentioned something about needing to have no evidence that he was fucking any other dog. He wasn’t really listening; his legs up over Derek’s shoulders as the man pounded into him and filled him up with his own load, but he wasn’t going to let the offer of a fresh shower go to waste. He still had the ache in his ass to be remembered of his afternoon when he arrived home that evening, Bluey jumping up the moment the teen opened the front door. There wasn’t a cruiser in the driveway so Stiles could prepare himself mentally for when he would come home. First he had to walk the dogs, going to get their leashes and groaning when Bluey pressed his nose up against the teen’s clothed ass. “Not now boy, don’t you want to go walkies?”

Apparently not, the need to dominate was too strong at that moment. That was alright, Stiles could handle half an hour more it’s not like his dad would come in for the next few hours anyway. He was quick to hurry across to the sofa, tugging his jeans and underwear down and kneeling on the floor with his upper half resting on the sofa. Bluey could obviously smell the pack’s seed – even with Stiles’ attempt to clean himself up in the shower – and wanted to cover it with his own, lapping at the teen’s hole. “Oh shit, good boy.”

He’d already come so much today but he was a teenager, he had great stamina. It didn’t take long for the husky to mount, taking a few thrusts before hitting his target and thrusting manically into his bitch. Russell obviously heard the commotion in the livingroom, coming across from wherever he came from, stretching on the carpet before hopping up onto the sofa and bid Stiles hello. He was too occupied with Bluey’s cock in his ass to mind at the moment, whining in pleasure at the friction against his sensitive hole. He caught sight of the terrier’s tiny pink cock poking out of his furry sheath and had to moan, his mouth watering because hoy fuck he wants to suck doggy cock right now.

Moving so he’s resting on his elbows, Stiles took hold of Russell’s sheath, trying to inch himself forward to get it in his mouth but Bluey’s weight was pinning him to the spot and making him take every thrust he was giving. He took what he could get, stroking Russell’s sheath until the terrier started humping his hips against Stiles’ hand, getting his palm slick with precum. “That’s it, _ungh fuck_ , fuck me, fuck my hand.”

He could feel the husky’s knot thick and pressing against his overused hole, making Stiles pant with my tongue out wanting to take it all. He begged Bluey, pleaded for him to fuck that knot into his ass, jerking off Russell until he too felt the terrier’s tiny knot fattening up in his grip. He squeezed the knot and had to shut his eyes as the watery dog cum spurted on his face, mouth opening to catch what he could. It didn’t take long for Bluey to finish, slotting his knot inside and relaxing on top of the teen, going limp as he emptied his cum into the teen’s ass. “Oh yeah, _oh_ fuck yes, fill me up.”

Letting go of Russell’s cock almost begrudgingly, he grabbed the terrier gently under his arms, bringing him closer so he could finally get his mouth on his still spurting cock. He loved the way it twitched on his tongue, hollowing out his cheeks so he could suckle on it and swallow all his cum. Groaning around Russell’s knot, Stiles felt Bluey start to wriggle around over him, getting his upper half off the teenager’s thin frame, his back leg hiking up and over so they were ass to ass. Some part of him melted knowing that he was now in the position of a bred bitch, moaning once more around the terrier’s knot as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He didn’t cum, but after the many orgasms he’d had today it was a small blessing.

He could only soak in that feeling for a few more minutes before the husky’s knot tugged at his rim, forcefully pulling his cock out with an embarrassing amount of dog cum splashing down the teen’s thighs. It might have hit and soaked into part of the carpet too but he didn’t care at that point. Letting Russell’s deflating cock pop out of his mouth, Stiles stood up on shaky legs and whimpered when Bluey pressed his nose to his ass once more to lap up the mess he made. Pushing the husky’s head away gently, the teen carefully went up the stairs and had yet another shower, not wanting to walk the dogs while he had their cum in his holes. He made sure to brush his teeth too before getting dressed in fresh clothes and coming downstairs, collecting the leashes and latching them onto their collars before opening the door.

He usually took them round the neighbourhood and into the park for some off-leash time but with Bluey giving him that look that he knew would lead to trouble if it was a long distance walk today. It would most likely end up with him behind a bush trying desperately to be quiet while the husky was knot deep, not even caring that they had fucked a little under an hour ago. He kept it short, just going around the block and letting them go to the toilet, Russell didn’t need much of a long walk since he was so tiny anyway and with their extracurricular activities keeping both of them in shape, they only needed to go out twice a day for a short period of time.

They came home after half an hour with his father’s cruiser in the driveway, automatically making Stiles’ face whiten. This was it, once he stepped foot in there he knew that Bluey would want to go another round and his dad would want to watch. For _consensual purposes_.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Stiles let the dogs in through the front door, shutting it behind him before unlatching their leashes so he could hang them up for their next walk. His dad was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant he was in his office, or room, or having a shower, it doesn’t matter it just meant he wasn’t in sight which irked Stiles once again. Bluey barked up at the teenager before padding into the kitchen to have a drink, Russell not caring for Stiles’ inner turmoil for the most part, jumping up on the sofa and curling up for a much deserved nap.

This was good, both his dogs weren’t giving him attention, he could get away for now, going up to his room and hiding from them for as long as he could. His father came out the bathroom, meeting him on his way to his room and nodded his head. “Welcome back.”

“Yeah uh, welcome home. Anything interesting to tell me?” He could tell his father knew he was nervous but didn’t say anything, towel drying his hair as he thought about his day.

“Nothing out of the usual, I suppose. What about you?”

This was a challenge, he knew it. It’s not like Stiles would blatantly say to his dad that he was at Derek’s being fucked by both the man and his pack for the afternoon, only to return home and get fucked by his own dogs. He could lie and make up a story about catching up on his homework before the summer ends, but they both already knew that only one of his teachers gave him homework to do over the summer and he’d already completed it so he wouldn’t have to stress over it the week before returning. “Uhhh, nothing special?”

His father gave him a once over, before deeming it a good enough reply, nodding his head and leaving him to rush into his bedroom and shut the door so he could internally panic. How was he going to do this? If just talking to his dad about the subject was this bad, and knowing that the conversation this lunch was devastating, how was he going to get through the next time Bluey wanted a piece of him? It would most likely be tonight knowing how much the husky had stamina, and Russell could go a few extra rounds if he was bothered – he’s been getting more lazy since Bluey arrived, he’d have to look into that – but he was going off into a different thought process, he had to focus.

If he was going to do anything then he would need to look like both parties are interested in going all the way. Which meant lube, even though his hole was well prepared from a day of being full of dog cock, but his father didn’t know that. So Stiles got started by pulling his trousers and underwear down, pouring some onto his fingers and going to town on his hole, getting it wet enough for a cock to slip inside with ease. He’d made sure to buy lube that dogs could eat, he knew that Bluey loved to get right in there and he didn’t want the husky getting sick, so it was well worth the strange look the cashier gave him.

It wasn’t much but he didn’t need to do it anyway, standing up and pulling a pair of loose pyjama pants on before going downstairs, seeing that his father was in the kitchen with an ingredients book open and a deep frown on his face. It was almost funny, but Stiles knew that he could burn down the kitchen just trying to boil water, so he quickly took the book away. “What’d you have in mind for dinner?”

“I was thinking steak.” He spoke nonchalantly, already getting out the way as Stiles flicked through the pages in nostalgia. It was a cooking book that was stashed in the back of the cupboard, since Stiles had practically memorized everything to do with healthy living. That and he also knew that this book had a dessert section including his dad’s favourite cake, which would be the reason why he had everything on the counter to do with said sugary death trap. John sat on the other side of the counter, watching his son put away all the ingredients that he didn’t need, pulling out the meat from the fridge and letting it thaw while setting out the vegetables.

Being distracted by cooking is what got him through the nerves, discussing with his dad about a new deputy that’s been deployed in the area, about anything that wasn’t him being fucked by their dogs. It was probably going too well for him and because he had no luck when it came to diverting his problems, life snuck up on him in the shape of a husky. Bluey had come into the kitchen at the sound of food being prepared and wanted to meet his bitch by pressing his nose up against his ass. It _totally did_ _not_ make him yelp in shock.

He tried to move himself away but Bluey followed him, his tongue now getting involved and licking insistently at his pyjama bottoms. He really did try to ignore him and continue with chopping up carrots but _fuck_ he was so weak to getting his hole licked. He could feel his cock harden and tent the front of his bottoms, and catching his father’s gaze really wasn’t helping at the moment. He didn’t seem to be bothered, in fact he was more intrigued as to what would happen next, but Stiles could see that he had his sheriff face on just in case something happened. “Bluey, not now…”

“It’s alright, let him do what he wants.” His dad crossed his arms over his chest, eyes trained on the husky as he tried to tug Stiles’ pyjama pants down. It was obvious he wasn’t going to win and let out a defeated sigh as he put down his knife, resting his arms on the countertop to let Bluey do whatever he wants. This was it, show time.

It was obvious that Bluey wanted to lick him so Stiles slowly slipped his pants down, letting them pool at his feet as the husky took charge once more, licking enthusiastically at his well-prepared hole. He tried to be quiet, letting out soft gasps of pleasure as the husky’s tongue ran over his balls and across his puffy rim. It was so good, and knowing that his dad was watching him while he was being eaten out lit a fire in his stomach that forced him to shut his eyes and take it.

He was so hot, bending over a little more on the counter and spreading his legs so Bluey could get deeper in there, letting out a choked off moan as he rested his head on his arms. Veins on fire, hole twitching with every lick just waiting for Bluey to mount and fuck his doggy cock inside once more. He wanted to praise Bluey for making him feel so good, but was embarrassed to do it in front of his father. For now, Stiles closed his eyes and gripped his arms while waiting for the husky to want more, he knew Bluey loved to give him a tongue bath and since they fucked earlier he might want to take a break until later. Stiles also knew that the dog had so much stamina that could leave him passed out and still getting mounted.

“When does he uh, you know.” John didn’t know anything about what to do; he only had the knowledge of most people’s facts about the subject. Something about peanut butter or pheromones. This was nothing like that, there wasn’t any peanut butter in sight, and he’s sure Stiles wouldn’t have stuck himself with something seeing as he hates needles. There was a trust that his son made, that no one was forcing anyone to do this. So Bluey was, uh, _licking_. Out of his own pure nature to mate. Stiles seemed to startle as he spoke, his ears reddening with embarrassment and murmuring into the crook of his arm. “I didn’t catch that.”

“Whenever he wants…” He was meant to say it with confidence but Bluey lapped right over his balls as he spoke, leaving him breathless. He could feel himself getting so close and oh fuck he was going to cum in front of his _dad_. He had to stop, had to pull away before this could get anymore humiliating. With a lot of mental pushing, Stiles bent down to pull his underwear up, giving the teen enough time to relax and turn away from Bluey’s whining snout. He knew it wouldn’t take long for the husky to start jumping up on him so he picked up the pace and hurried to the living room with Bluey keeping close to his heels.

John stood up from the stool and followed his son, trying to keep a brave face while his brain was thinking up ways that this could still be acceptable. He keeps repeating that it’s consensual, that they both know what they’re getting into – either through instinct or teenage lust – and while only Stiles knows the repercussions if this goes south, he’s smart enough to not be stupid. He kept to the side-line, sitting on the other side of the sofa that Stiles had situated himself at, knelt down on the floor with his upper half over the cushions. He watched the teen hesitate for a moment before pulling his underwear down once more, and rest his hands on the sofa to let Bluey continue his ministrations from earlier. “Do you always do it on the sofa?”

“No… Most of the time it’s in my room.” His face is burning, head turned away from the gaze of his father as Bluey mounted him. He tried to stay quiet – oh fuck did he try, biting his lip, burying his face in his arms, covering his mouth with his hands – all for nothing, as soon as the husky buried himself inside and began pounding his doggy cock inside he was gone. He will deny the high pitched moan all the way to his grave, but he can’t stop it as Bluey was giving it to him so _good_.

The orgasm that he chased away was quickly approaching once more with every bump of that thick cock jabbing into his prostate, and the tip of his own dick rubbing against the side of the sofa. He could tell by the way Bluey was pounding with vigour that the dog wouldn’t be satisfied with just one round. He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to know what his father was thinking about him right now; being taken by the family dog and loving every moment of it. A small part inside him was getting off on being watched, even if it was his dad, he felt ashamed for being turned on. “ _Mmm_ …!”

Fuck he could feel it, it was being yanked out of him and he was cumming. _Oh fuck_ was he cumming; spurting onto the side of the sofa as he buckled under the dogs weight, trying to keep quiet but failing epically as he groaned out loud. To be fair, he didn’t say anything, just a wordless mess.

Slumping down on the sofa, he just took everything that Bluey gave him, the husky kept going for what felt like hours before he finally felt that thick bulb of his knot locking in his ass. It tugged against the rim before he felt Bluey calm down and his furry body finally rest on top of him as his doggy cum spurted inside. There was mostly silence in the room, the only sound being Bluey’s pants against the back of Stiles’ head. It was awkward to say the least, he didn’t know what was going through his father’s head; he could say that both the dogs were going the shelter in the morning, or he changed his mind and he was going to drag him to the station and not care that it was his own son he was arresting, or he could do a total flip and accept everything now that he’s seen the proof.

Turning his head to face his father, he was expecting a disappointed frown or a confused yet ashamed turn to his lips but he wasn’t planning on his father to be hiding a boner. He wasn’t even hiding it well, his arm lay on his crotch and while he has a deep frown in his brow, he wasn’t good at obscuring something that a teenager had _so_ much knowledge on. He was going to give his dad the benefit of the doubt though, since his mind must be so distraught that his dick did the thinking for him. Stiles spoke up so quietly, voice cracking in the middle but with a heavy husky on top of him pumping his ass full of cum, he had an excuse. “Dad?”

“I have an early shift tomorrow, I’m turning in early.” Was all John said, no explanations, no excuses, nothing. Just stood up awkwardly in attempt to hide his erection as much as he could, then practically ran straight up the stairs, leaving Stiles to his thoughts that were spinning in his head. It’s not like he could run after him, with Bluey tugging against his hole wanting to go another round. He’ll get an answer eventually and he knows that it must be accepting now, either that was a guilt boner – he’s had many of those, he can relate – or his dad _liked_ what was going on. Whatever part of it, and Stiles was going out find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! The last chapter! Sorry for it taking so long and thanks for staying with me! I hope you enjoy this incest/dog mesh of filth!

They didn’t talk about that day, in fact their barely talked at all for the first week.

He’d been caught a couple times kneeling in the kitchen with the husky tied to him, or in his bedroom moaning into his pillow because the husky was just pounding against his hips. Every time his dad caught him he got that same look in his eyes, not disgusted just mostly confused about his own erection. Stiles wonders if he took care of it, stroked himself thinking about the family dog breeding his son, or tried to distract himself to make the boner go down on its own. He shouldn’t be thinking about his father like that, with a hard cock, masturbating. He shouldn’t purposely seek Bluey out at those times either, pumping his cock while he was speared on his dog’s knot. He definitely shouldn’t be moaning ‘ _daddy yes, daddy give it to me’_ into every surface he was fucked on, thinking about his father’s cock in him and not the frisky husky.

The school term was beginning next week, and while Stiles was excited to hang out with his friends again and get away from his father’s strange looks. Honestly the man should just come up and say to him if he likes it or hate it; he can’t beat around the bush in these circumstances. On the down side he’s going to be leaving his dogs for six hours at a time, and then he’ll have homework to do which will cut down his time spend on his knees for them. Also, his dad might not let him go to ‘work’ with Derek anymore – not that he knows what’s actually going on, Stiles is not being paid in money – and make him focus on studying. He’s going to have to make a schedule for when he can have doggy time and when he has to act like the average teen and make a living for himself without having an ass full of cum.

While he has the time though, Stiles has been spending less time with Bluey and more time pampering Russell. He had been first, and he’d stepped aside while the husky got his taste of what sex was, the teen ignoring him for the most part because of having a bigger dick inside him. Stiles did feel a little bad about it, since after going several rounds with the stamina of the husky he’d been too tired to let Russell do what he wanted. The terrier would always sit and wait for his turn like a good patient boy, and needed to be rewarded for that.

So he made sure to ignore Bluey’s advances for two days, even going so far as to shut his bedroom door with Russell in and Bluey out so the teen could let the smaller dog get pampered. First he would pet the terrier’s head, giving him doggy kisses and laughing when Russell’s tail went crazy. The dog would jump up on his chest and lick at his face, Stiles opening his mouth to let Russell taste him and with time the teen could see the pink tip of doggy cock poke out the terrier’s sheath. He wasn’t ashamed of the arousing shiver that crept down his back, sitting up and letting the dog slide down his chest to his lap on top of the lump forming in his trousers. He shouldn’t even wear trousers as soon as he gets into the house, with the amount of times he has to take them off for his impatient dogs. Stiles’ laugh bubbled up from his chest when he felt humping on his thigh, looking down an watching as Russell was hugging his leg and going to town on his jeans. “Alright baby, just wait a moment.”

Taking the terrier off his thigh Stiles hurried to tug his jeans down, grinning when the dog’s head popped between his legs. Having his jeans and underwear round his ankles would be enough, the teen spread his legs and groaned when the wet tongue lapped against his cock as Russell’s front legs hopped up on his hips to get better access to the leaking tip. “Oh shit, good boy. Yeah baby, lick that cock.”

Stiles closed his eyes and moaned loudly, his mind already imagining that his father was listening in down the hall. He could hear Bluey coming up the stairs and know it wouldn’t take long for the husky to begin whining about being left out but right now it didn’t matter because this was Russell’s night and he wasn’t going to give in to the whimpers. Stiles was being intentionally loud, the urge to want his father to hear him fucking the family dog somewhat overbearing. He needed it now, reaching an arm down under the terrier and stroking his heath, getting the dog excited once more and humping his hand. “Yeah baby, ready to fuck me? You’re such a good boy.”

Aiming the pink cock to his hole and letting Russell do the rest, Stiles lifted his arms back to grip the head of the bed, eyes closing in bliss as the dog hit the mark and began thrusting with all his tiny might. _Oh fuck that felt so good_. While it wasn’t thick and meaty like Bluey’s cock, or slightly curved to hit his prostate dead on like Sam’s, it still rubbed insistently against his sensitive rim and got his cock wet from the pleasure. The dog fucked without abandon, his knot growing enough to leave Stiles gasping but not big enough to lock, leaving the terrier to pull and push the knot in and out with each hump. “Oh fuck, oh shit yes. _Good boy_. That’s it, fuck your bitch’s pussy.”

He heard a thump downstairs and for a moment he imagined that his dad had just heard him refer to his ass as the family dog’s pussy. It was probably Bluey having a tantrum downstairs, none of that mattered now since Russell’s knot was finally big enough to lock in, the terrier panting with his tongue lolling out while hot cum spurted into his ass. Groaning and letting go of the bed with one hand, Stiles too hold of his own cock and began to stroke, whimpering out in pleasure as his own release landed on his chest and chin.

It didn’t take long – it never does – and Russell had pulled out before Stiles could come down from his orgasmic high, doggy cum leaking out of his twitching hole. He then sat in his usual spot at the bottom of the bed, cleaning his cock while the knot slowly softens down enough for it to retreat back into the furry sheath. Stiles got up after that, knowing Russell was out for the count so he wouldn’t feel left out once he opened the door and Bluey practically flew through the door cock first. What he didn’t expect was his father standing there too, a blush formed bright on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. They stood there silently for a moment before his dad finally pushed Stiles back into his room, his sheriff face on. “You’re a menace.”

“Come again?” A shiver of fear trickled down his back, but with the way his father’s eyes were shining with something Stiles hadn’t seen before he deemed it unimportant. He let his father move him to the bed, both sitting down on the edge and ignoring the way Bluey was trying to get at his ass. Closing his legs and pushing the husky’s head away when it got too close to his crotch, Stiles watched the way his father opened and closed his mouth trying to speak but it just wasn’t coming out.

“You’ve been making yourself very noticeable to me these past few days. I’ve had enough, son.” John took a deep breath, his mind reeling with memories of the past week; with the increasing noises of Stiles being fucked by dogs, the off chance of ‘daddy’ making his ears prickle and tune in to hear more, the more chance of his son walking through the house with little to no clothes on only making it easier for him to kneel and let the dogs go to town.

Instead of making another word, he just grabbed his son’s arm and tugged him over his knee, Stiles gasping but not struggling as he laid stomach over knees with his ass in the air. They both knew where this was going and Stiles could already feel his cock twitching back to life at the thought that his father as going to spank him like when he was a little kid. They both didn’t speak, the teen biting his lip as he felt his father’s firm and warm hand rest on a cheek of his bare ass. Closing his eyes, he waited for his punishment with eager glee.

Except the sting didn’t come. There was just a gentle rubbing of his father’s hand over his ass, and Bluey’s tongue trying to invade between his legs every now and again. He wanted to beg for it, wanted to ask what the hold-up was, wanted to be _spanked_ already. Instead he was just being stroked gently, as if John was just thinking about what he was about to do, if he would do it at all. “Dad –.“

As soon as Stiles spoke, the hand left his cheek and not a moment later a harsh slap landed on his ass, and while the teen was expecting it, it still made him flinch. The inhale of breath the only pause he got before another landed on the other side, the spanks continuing until his ass was rosy red and sore. Until Stiles’ eyes were brimming with tears and wriggling over his father’s knee which only enticed the husky more. Even though it hurt the teen’s cock was getting harder with each slap, pain turning into pleasure.

John finally stopped after what felt like hours, his hand coming back down to rest on Stiles’ ass and rub once more. It still stung but the more his father’s hand stroked the skin, it slowly soothed the sting to a dull yet painful throb. His cock was leaking onto his dad’s trousers and probably leaving a mark, and through the fog Stiles could feel the bump against his side, a tiny grin forming on the teen’s face because he knew what that was. Shifting a little more on John’s lap he purposely tried to rub against the hardness underneath him. “Dad…”

“Jesus, Stiles.” John honesty didn’t know what to do; he’d wanted to punish his son for attempting to tease him with his sexual happenings and bringing the taboo of fucking their dogs to the light. Someone could have found out with the way Stiles was being so obvious about it, and the amount of times he’s called for his daddy. John just couldn’t stand it anymore, there’s only so much that he can take. Stiles had pushed him to the limit and he was going to get what he asked for.

Pulling the teen up to sit up on his lap properly, ignoring when Stiles started to whine and shift against his jeans. Instead, John grabbed both of his son’s legs and spread them over his own knees, keeping a tight grip in case Stiles tried to close them as Bluey rushed forward and started lapping at his hard cock. “You wanted to show yourself off to me like some common whore? You’re going to act like one. Let our dog take what he wants from you.”

“Dad, _dad_ please. Oh shit.” Stiles couldn’t think straight, the husky working his tongue on his cock. Both of his hands flew down to the dog’s head and grabbed onto his fur, he was so sensitive he’s surprised he hadn’t cum yet. He tried to close his legs but his dad was keeping a firm grip onto his thighs, they fidgeted a moment until Stiles’ ass was more accessible for the husky, letting him go to town on the teen’s hole. “Oh fuck, daddy _please_.”

He doesn’t know what he wants, but when John lifted him off his lap and onto the floor, grabbing his shoulders and bringing Stiles between his father’s legs. On his hands and knees like this was like throwing meat into a lion den, Bluey was on him so fast he couldn’t even say anything. The husky mounted him, grabbing his hips and humping at his ass until his doggy cock found his mark and thrust in. Stiles was going crazy, opening his mouth wide to moan but flinched his head back at the warm hardness that struck his cheek. He couldn’t believe it for a second, his dad had just whipped out his dick and was _hitting his face_ with it.

Sticking his tongue out, Stiles finally felt the thick tip of his father’s cock smack down. The taste was salty but he didn’t care as he closed his lips around the tip and started sucking, closing his eyes in bliss. It felt amazing and he couldn’t focus on anything but being wedged between his doggy and his daddy. There could have been an earthquake tearing up the floor, a tsunami destroying the whole neighbourhood but all Stiles could take in was his Bluey’s knot was forming and his father’s thick hands being placed on his head to pull and push him where he wanted to go. Fuck, Stiles was so brain dead right now. “ _Mmm_ …”

“That’s it boy. Keep sucking your daddy’s dick.” It was so wrong, he was the sheriff and he was doing something illegal. Yet he was enjoying every minute, his cock throbbing with a need to cum whenever his son’s lips touched down to the base. Stiles was making little pleased noises, moaning around his dick while the husky slowed down to a stop inside him, probably tied to him and from the look of Bluey’s face he was cumming inside his boy. He had to squeeze his cock to stop himself from releasing his load right then and there before the fun started. How did it come to this? He shouldn’t ask himself because he already knew, one day they were going to do this with or without the dogs moving things along, he and Stiles had been too close a family, needed to be in each other’s lives way too much that it even affected his relationship, keeping him from ever remarrying. Letting Stiles suckle on the tip, his tongue lapping his slit of that precum that was steadily leaking, John realised that this was better for the both of them, they’d be happier this way.

Stiles groaned loudly when Bluey hiked his leg up and turned himself around, trying to walk away with the knot still tied to him. It must have hurt, the teen following his dog backwards until John stood up and had to grab Bluey’s collar to keep him still. He wonders how many times that’s been done before, his son having to move around tied to his dog for god knows how long until they separated with a gush of cum. The sheriff might have done some research about it, watched some videos just to see if his son was doing it safely. So what if he jerked off to them, at the time he thought it was better than doing it in front of his teenager.

From his research it told that the do would be stuck to their bitch for nearly half an hour depending on the size of their knot but Bluey didn’t even take ten minutes, his knot popping free as the husky sat down and licked at his cock. Stiles slumped onto the floor panting heavily, globs of dog cum dribbling out his wrecked hole and down the backs of his thighs. It shouldn’t turn him on but his cock was aching with a need to release his pent up frustrations and his son’s ass was already loose and lubricated for him, he didn’t need to do anything but slot himself inside. Kneeling down over his boy, John grabbed the base of his cock and aimed it to his son’s hole, the involuntary twitching only enticing him more to slip the tip in and groan from the heat. “Oh god, Stiles…”

He could feel the slick from Bluey’s cum helping him glide in and out of his son, Stiles’ tongue lolling out as he pants and for a moment John thought about the boy’s mindset becoming more canine every time he lets the dogs fuck him. Knees either side of Stiles’ thighs, John fucked deep and slow wanting to savour this moment. Letting his hips do most of the work he ran his hands up his son’s back to feel the tremors, Stiles whimpering and turning his head to look up at the sheriff’s face flush and fully turned on. He was nodding his head and John didn’t even realise he was talking. “Watching you on your knees for our dogs, are you that desperate for something to fill your slutty little hole?”

“Yes daddy, need it.” Stiles was a wreck panting open mouthed on his bedroom floor and clenching his ass around the width of his father, this was so different compared to the amount of cocks he’s taken. The dogs were similar in shape – besides Russell and Rufus whose cocks were smaller – but curved in certain angles to hit his prostate dead on. Derek was huge, hitting him deep inside and rubbing against his inner walls in the most delicious way, but now with his father above him, holding his hips down and making him take it. He could feel the change. John wasn’t as long as the dog tamer but he made up with how thick, _really thick_ , he was. Fuck it stretched him out in a way he’s never been before, he felt like he was gaping, like he just had the fattest knot lodged in him but pumping into him continuously.

He couldn’t handle it, tearing up and agreeing with everything his father said, taking his fat cock and moaning like some two dollar whore. The words coming out of the sheriff’s mouth was something he’s never heard before, not even when he accidently threw a baseball through the kitchen window that one time. “Stretched open by daddy dick, you’re such a good slut for me. Taking everything I give you like a champ. Give Russell some love too, boy, don’t leave him left out.”

“Huh?” He didn’t even realise the terrier had come into the room but there he was sitting by his head, the tip of his cock peeking out his furry sheath red and glossy. Licking his lips, Stiles grabbed the dog’s small hips and brought him closer to his face so he could suck it. He had no shame now; knowing that his dad had seen him fuck a dog, suck and give sloppy seconds to his own father’s cock and now he was going to suck their dog off. The terrier knew what to do now he was positioned, instinct taking over and thrusting his small cock into Stiles’ mouth and going to town.

Stiles could hear his father groaning, his eyes boring into his head as he watched the scene in front of him. The pace picked up and ripped a groan from the teen, eyes closing in bliss as he was being tag teamed by his daddy and doggy. Russell never took long and from the speed that John was going he knew he wasn’t going to last either. It was like dominos; Russell’s knot forming and locking behind Stiles’ teeth, making the teen swallow his load while John’s thrusts started getting jerky and finally stilled to pump his own release into his son. Pulling out, John grabbed those pliable hips and turned the teen over carefully to not dislodge the terrier from his position while he went down on his boy. Sucking the tip into his mouth and though he hadn’t done anything like this before it didn’t long for Stiles to whimper on Russell’s cock, hips quaking and thighs trembling as he finally spurted hot cum.

The terrier popped free from Stiles’ mouth, a couple drops of watery cum dribbling down the side of his face as he finally sat up. He was a mess of sweat, drool, cum and a little bit of tears. John pulled him up from the floor and helped him to the bed, not really knowing what to say as he gave Stiles the box of tissues and watched him get to work like it was a normal day-to-day occasion for him. It probably was with the amount of times he’s caught Stiles going at it with the dogs. Stiles didn’t seem that affected by it; either he was too fucked out to care at the moment or he wanted it to happen for so long that he was acting out in relief. Either away he leaned into his father’s space and snuggled into his shoulder, eyes shutting once more with a soft sigh. “Please tell me we’re going to keep doing this.”

Well, it was going to try to not make it an everyday thing but he wasn’t going to rule it out. He told Stiles this and while he wasn’t completely happy about not knowing when he was going to get another piece of his father again, he accepted the offer with a soft grumble and kissed his father’s cheek only to be jumped on by a demanding Bluey for another round. Stiles’ ass gets no rest.

 

\--

 

“Oh fuck daddy.” Stiles was kneeling on the stairs, his pants round his knees while his father pounded into him from behind. He was going to be late for his first day back at school at this rate; he made sure to get up early because he knew Bluey would want to have a go at him and he wanted to get it out the way before he showered. He was correct of course, the husky heard him walk around his room and zoomed up the stairs to have the first fuck of the day. He didn’t understand that the teen was on a time limit, whining after he’d pulled the knot out that he couldn’t go again, Stiles standing up and pushing his head away while he headed for the shower.

He had to shut the bedroom door to get changed, rushing down the stairs to make breakfast and greet his father with a kiss for distraction while he stole the sheriff’s cup of coffee. It earned him a smack to his jean clad ass but it was worth it. He had enough time to make pancakes, sliding a couple over on the plate for his father and had to avoid Bluey’s nose when he crept between his legs and started to lap at his clothed crotch. There wasn’t enough time for another round but it didn’t stop the husky from turning him or his father on.

Which led them to the scene at hand; Stiles groaning loudly for his daddy while John pumped his cock in and out, the husky licking at both his ass and John’s cock. They were meant to be quick but they’ve been fucking for the past half hour. John’s hand landed on his son’s cheek once more, hips working overtime to try and cum swiftly. Bluey was helping out too, his tongue bringing them both closer to orgasm with each lick stroking the base of John’s cock and the sensitive rim of Stiles’ hole. “Oh fuck yes daddy, give it to me.”

Stiles had a hand under himself, jerking himself off in hopes his own climax would set off his fathers. He was already close he could feel it bubbling up ready to burst, all he needed was a little bit _more_. Calling out for Bluey, the teen patted his head and stroked through his fur. “Kiss, Bluey, kiss.”

Hips snapped to and fro as John fucked his son faster, his balls tingling with the need to cum. Watching Stiles open his mouth for his dog’s tongue, licking insistently and moaning as the dog’s tip poked out of his sheath in hopes he would get more. It was enough for the teen to finally cum, wailing into the husky’s mouth as he spurted cum on the stairs. John could feel the ripples of his son’s ass squeezing his cock, making his eyes shut in pleasure, they’ve fucked many times over the past few weeks and he still can’t get over how good it feels to have the teen cum on his cock. Hopefully he’ll never get over the sensation.

The teen grabbed at his doggy’s sheath, rubbing the skin there until Bluey was humping hand. Stiles knew his dad had a kink about watching him being sexual with the dogs, and being this short for time it’s exactly what he needed to get his father to cum. He was right in doing so, groaning as he felt the slick glide of the husky’s cock in his hand, Stiles felt John buckle and finally release his load into his son with a grunt. “Mm… Yeah daddy, fill me up.”

“Don’t get me started again, son.” Pulling out, John pat his son’s cheek and held Bluey’s collar while the teen tugged his underwear and trousers up before the husky could figure out his hole was free. With a kiss on the cheek, Stiles hurried out the house and to the jeep not giving a fuck about the cum that’d be leaking soon enough. He’d clean it out when he gets to school, what a start to the year.


End file.
